Confía en Mí
by Black Hole Girl
Summary: Tras recibir un gran dolor tienes dos opciones, odiar o perdonar. El asunto es más complejo de lo que crees, y el camino fácil no siempre es el más sano. Te ofrecen ayuda ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? - "Saldremos juntos de esto". MIMATO!
1. Cortar por lo Sano

**Buenas tardes :D me presento en sociedad (?) con mi primer fic.  
**

**Es MIMATO, aunque tal vez al principio no se note, solo pido que le den una oportunidad a esta pareja y a mi c:  
**_  
_

**_DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE. _si así fuera muchas cosas en aquel hermoso(notese el sarcasmo) epílogo de 02 hubiera sido muy distinto  
**

* * *

**Cortar por lo Sano**

Me Gustas, el primer paso para tratar de entablar una relación, con ese escueto par de palabras las personas abren sus corazones con sus sentimientos incluidos. Luego se sigue con el Te Amo, en este caso se supone que las emociones están más maduras y hay una aceptación de estas.  
Pero existen casos en que no es necesario comenzar por nada de lo anterior, acá los sentimientos son tan fuertes y prácticamente obvios que se pierden las formalidades.  
Esas relaciones son casi un pacto tácito en el cual las palabras sobran, y las pasiones a flor de piel ganan.  
Lamentablemente en este último tipo, por el hecho de no haber palabras que confirmen y aseguren con exclusividad estos fuertes sentimientos, algún tercero podría confundir este amor con una fuerte amistad, y tal vez sin la intención de destruir este vínculo, éste interferirá, poniéndose al medio de los amantes.

Dicen que no hay sentimiento, ni fuerza más poderosa que la del amor.

Tarde o temprano irrumpe y hace que todo caiga por su propio peso, dejando de vez en cuando heridos en el camino.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

-¡Ya voy! por Dios ya escuché, no es necesario que me tiren la puerta abajo- Gritó una hermosa castaña, mientras se dirigía a abrirle a la persona que con desesperación llamaba a su casa- ¡¿Se puede saber que quie…?!- Pero las palabras de la joven quedaron inconclusas al ver a su amiga.

Sora Takenouchi, una bella pelirroja de 20 años, su mejor amiga desde la infancia, siempre fuerte y maternal se encontraba frente a ella. Sus ojos hinchados revelaban que había llorado; y mucho, su mirada revelaba ¿tristeza? ¿fragilidad? Quizás hasta un estado de shock, lo que resultaba bastante extraño, ella siempre había sido la que contenía al resto.  
Mimi Tachikawa se dio cuenta que ya llevaba un par de minutos observando a Sora todavía en su puerta y no había dicho ni una palabra aún. Y antes que pudiera siquiera empezar a pronunciar las palabras para hacerla pasar, sintió como unos brazos se agarraban de ella, y como su pecho se iba mojando con las cálidas lágrimas de su amiga.

-Mimi… ocurrió lo peor - susurró Sora

-¿Lo… peor?- inquirió Mimi, casi con miedo a lo que su amiga le pudiera responder.

-Nos encontró-dijo la pelirroja con un hilo de voz.

_**Flashback**_

-Soy de lo peor- exclamó la chica con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras miraba el piso de su departamento.

-Sora por favor, no digas eso, sabes que no es verdad- ambos no se encontraban en un buen momento, pero Taichi Yagami, a pesar de todo trataba de alegrar a su…

'_¿Su que?', la verdad, es que es difícil poder calificar su relación con una sola palabra. ¿Amigos? lo habían sido toda la vida desde que eran niños, pero han pasado muchas cosas desde aquellos días. _

_Novios es una palabra que abarca mucho, aunque desde el fondo de sus almas eso es lo que más deseaban ser. Pero había un impedimento que les prohibía gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor, un impedimento con nombre y apellido._

_Yamato Ishida, el mejor amigo de ambos, el 'lobo solitario' de ese grupo que se conocían desde niños, un rubio de ojos azules que lograba encantar e incluso hipnotizar a cualquier mujer que se propusiera. _

_Pero Yamato no eligió a cualquier mujer, él eligió a Sora Takenouchi._

_Y no le fue fácil, él era consciente del fuerte lazo que unía a Tai y a Sora, desde que los tres tenían 11 años eran un trio inseparable, pero por alguna extraña razón para el rubio, siempre el nexo era más fuerte entre los otros 2.  
Pasaron los años y llegaron a la adolescencia. Pese a que todo este tiempo él mantuvo sus sentimientos en reserva, y ya se estaba dando por vencido al intentar confesarle a la pelirroja sus emociones, un día, casi de la nada ella llega y le dice que siente algo mas que amistad hacia él._

_Aquel día Matt no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, la chica de la cual él había estado _enamorado _desde que tenía uso de razón, le había confesado lo que él nunca se había atrevido a decir._

_A los pocos meses de lo acontecido ese día, ambos formalizaron su relación. Pero había algo que no le calzaba al de ojos azules. Al principio, cuando ellos comenzaron a ser oficialmente novios, Taichi actuó muy extraño. Faltó a clases casi 3 semanas, no contestaba su celular ni el teléfono de su casa; el único contacto que tuvieron con él fue a través de su hermana menor Hikari, según ella, Tai faltaba porque se había intoxicado con comida, no respondía las llamadas porque 'mágicamente' al mismo tiempo se enfermó de las amígdalas, y no aceptaba visitas porque, palabras textuales de ella 'era un ambiente extremadamente contagioso.'_

_Se notaba a leguas que era una especie de excusa barata ideada por el moreno, pero, aun así todos sus amigos prefirieron hacer como si le creían. _

_Pero Yamato sabía que había algo más tras todo esto.  
Pese a lo que le trataba de decir su intuición, el rubio eligió hacerse el tonto.  
A veces el miedo a lo que nos podemos encontrar, nos ciega tanto que es mejor esconderlo todo debajo de la alfombra, y esperar que el tiempo pase._

- ¡Por el amor de dios Tai, ¿acaso te das cuenta de todo el daño que estoy causando?!- exclamó ella en un grito de desesperación.

-Sora, esto es responsabilidad de ambos- dijo un desanimado moreno - No es bueno para ti que pienses de esa forma- le dolía que la chica que amaba le dijera esas cosas, pero tenía razón.

Tai nunca se atrevió a revelarle a Sora sus sentimientos, de hecho, cuando tenían 14 el moreno tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, pero todo terminó en desastre, y con la pelirroja alejada de él, por lo mismo, tiempo después todas sus esperanzas concluyeron con ella eligiendo a Matt.

-Yamato no merece lo que le estamos haciendo – sentenció tristemente la muchacha, la cual ahora desbordaba lágrimas.

-Sora…- él castaño se sentía pésimo. Verla a ella de esa forma, tan frágil, llorando desconsoladamente… le partía el corazón.

-Soy una zorra…- dijo ella cubriendo su rostro con sus manos- y lo peor es que no se en que momento todo se salió de control.

-Sora, por favor detente - dijo el moreno apretando sus puños, tratando de contenerse.

-Pero eso es lo que soy, sólo una mala persona como yo sería capaz de actuar así- decía ella mientras se trataba de secar las lágrimas- Él confía demasiado en mí, y me siento como una cualquiera traicionándolo de esta forma.

-¡Ya basta Sora!- exclamó Taichi, mientras sujetaba a la pelirroja de los hombros- Tú no eres nada de lo que haz dicho, eres una excelente persona, buena amiga, comprensiva… por lo mismo eres la persona que yo amo.

Lo único que el muchacho quería era hacer entrar en razón a la joven.

-¡No me mientas por favor!- gritó Sora, ahora mirando con desesperación a Taichi a los ojos.

-No te estoy mintiendo-dijo Tai lo mas serio que se le ha visto hasta ese momento- Es cierto, le estamos haciendo daño a Matt, pero ambos sabemos que no buscamos hacerlo. Ocurrió todo tan rápido que no nos dimos cuenta cuando detenernos

-Discúlpame Tai…p-pero esta situación me tiene los pelos de punta.-comentó ella al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho- pero ya llevamos casi un mes así y no me siento capaz de poder seguir haciéndole este daño a Matt, él no lo merece- dijo la chica, con la vista fija en el piso- Se que tu tampoco te sientes bien haciendo esto.

-Tú lo has dicho, me duele lo que hago- soltó el joven-Pero, mas vale que se entere por nosotros a que le vayan con chimes.

Sora asintió, ahora mirándolo a él.

-Tu recuerdas bien que hace una semana esa revista de espectáculos casi nos atrapa…- suspira esbozando una muy leve pero aun así triste sonrisa- supongo que estos eran los peligros de tener un amigo famoso que Matt tanto nos advirtió a todos cuando recién comenzaba su carrera en la música.

-¿Entonces… cuando hablaremos con él?- preguntó la joven, que ahora tenía cierto brillo en su mirada.

-Cuando llegue se su gira, la idea es que sea lo más pronto posible- le alegraba ver a Sora más tranquila.

La pelirroja da un sonoro suspiro, era como si una carga que llevaba en su espalda desapareciera.

-¿No te preocupa su reacción cuando le confesemos lo nuestro?- preguntó Tai curioso por la tranquilidad que reflejaba ella.

-Claro que preocupa, pero confío en que nos perdone un día. Aparte él apreciará que se haya enterado por parte nuestra… lo sé porque lo conozco.

Ya con las cosas algo mas claras la tensión bajó.

-Gracias por todo Tai… te amo.

Sora posó sus labios en los de Taichi lo cual fue correspondido, sellando un tierno beso, que fue seguido de otro y luego por otro mas, este último se mantuvo y de a poco fue subiendo en intensidad, convirtiéndose en uno lleno de pasión que les quitaba el aliento.

Una caricia fue llevando a la otra, un beso fue llevando a otro y sin darse cuenta ya no podían detenerse.

Necesitaban des estresarse, había sido una conversación difícil y ahora era la ocasión para liberar tensiones.

Casi un mes siendo un amor prohibido, estaban casi condenados al hacinamiento en el departamento de alguno. No se permitían ser vistos públicamente, ya que como el rubio es integrante y líder de los Teenage Wolves, la banda sensación de todo el continente, se encontraba bajo la atenta mirada de la prensa, tanto él como sus amigos y su novia.

Por lo mismo trataban de innovar lo más posible, así que esta vez no se les ocurrió nada mejor que expresar su amor en la ducha de ella.

Se encontraban bajo aquella agua caliente desatando sus pasiones, estaban concentrados, perdidos en su mundo perfecto en el cual ellos dos eran los únicos habitantes. Pudo pasar una hora en ese lugar, quizás dos, o incluso apenas unos cuantos minutos, pero era _su _momento, en donde todo era como ellos soñaban.

Pero ningún sueño es eterno, y tarde o temprano llega la hora de despertar.

Perdidos en aquel paraíso onírico no escucharon cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando entrar a un apuesto rubio de ojos azules con una maleta a rastras, el cual tenía copia de la llave.

-Sé que debía llegar mañana, pero el vuelo se ade… ¿Sora…? ¿Amor…? - Preguntó el recién llegado, pero no recibió respuesta.  
Su novia casi no salía sin él, así que le parecía extraño no encontrarla.

De pronto se percató de que la llave de la ducha se encontraba abierta -'Se debe estar bañando'- pensó él – Supongo que no estaría mal si le hago algo de compañía- pronunció para sí mismo, con una mueca de malicia en la cara.

Yamato se empezó a sacar la camisa antes de llegar al baño, le entusiasmaba la idea de encontrar a su novia _así_.

Finalmente, lo único que pudo sacar a Taichi y a Sora de su idílico momento fue el ruido de un jarrón cayendo al piso. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al darse cuenta de quien fue él que lo botó mientras _trataba _de salir silenciosamente de aquel lugar.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Ya relatado todo lo sucedido hace apenas un par de horas, la pelirroja posó su cabeza en las piernas de su amiga que se encontraba sentada en su sofá, cual niña pequeña que busca consuelo en su madre.

-Sora…- le susurraba Mimi mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¡Planeábamos decírselo!-dijo Sora, mientras sus lágrimas volvía a brotar- es casi como si el karma se hubieran ensañado con nosotros.

-Es cierto que no se enteró de la mejor manera, pero es lo que tú querías, ¿o me equivoco acaso?-decía la castaña, tratando de consolar a su amiga.

-Quería, es decir, queríamos que se enterara toda la verdad, pero esa no era la manera… ahora nos odia.

-Hay que darle tiempo, Matt es cabeza dura cuando quiere, pero tarde o temprano entrará en razón, además no creo que te odie.

-Él no cambiará de opinión- sentenció la morena

Esa seguridad en sus palabras dejó helada a Mimi, era cierto que ella era parte del círculo de amigos cercanos de Yamato, pero en verdad no lo conocía tan en profundidad, y no podría afirmar algo así con tanta seguridad.

Más aun si el rubio siempre se había caracterizado por encerrarse en su mundo, le gustaba estar solo, y aunque Taichi y Sora eran sus más cercanos, él siempre mantuvo cierta distancia cuando se trataba de sus emociones más profundas.  
Alguien que vive enfrascado tan profundamente en ese universo personal, difícilmente entrará en razón, menos después de lo que ocurrió.

-Ya me quedó claro que me odia - replicó Sora, sacando a la castaña de sus cavilaciones

-¿Te quedó claro?… - Mimi se mostró sorprendida por la palabras de su amiga -¿A qué te refieres con eso?

_**Flashback**_

Taichi se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo, tratando de detener al rubio. Los acababan de sorprender in fraganti, cosa que no dio oportunidad de explicaciones de ningún tipo.

- ¡Matt espera por favor!-gritaba desesperadamente la muchacha desde la puerta de su baño.

El moreno lo tomó por el hombro justo cuando Yamato salía por el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Suéltame!- gruñó el rubio, en el momento en que siente el tacto de Taichi sobre él.

-Matt, por favor… necesitamos hablar- dijo el castaño, tratando de calmar a su amigo

-¡¿De qué mierda quieres hablar?!, De como ambos me han estado engañando de quizás cuanto tiempo, o tal vez me tratarás de lavar el cerebro, diciéndome que viste muy sola a Sora en este tiempo que he estado de gira, y sólo querías consolarla- los gritos del rubio se escuchaban ahora por todo el departamento.

-Matt no seas tan duro con Tai por favor- dijo con tono temeroso la pelirroja que acababa de salir del baño, vestida con lo primero que encontró y todo su cabello alborotado.

-Tú no me hables –replicó Yamato con la mirada fría y un tono de voz seco, que el jamás antes había usado hacia ella.

-P-pero Matt… - balbuceó la muchacha.

-¡Cállate Sora!-se produce un silencio incómodo que se mantuvo hasta que el ojos azules continuó-¿Por qué mierda me hicieron esto?... si tanto querían acostarse por que no se te ocurrió terminar con esta farsa de noviazgo antes.

-Planeábamos decírtelo… - interrumpió el moreno.

-¿Aah si? Y cuando, ¿Cuándo Sora quedara embarazada y ya no pudieran ocultarlo?- respondió en forma irónica el rubio.

-Por lo que mas quieras Matt, tranquilízate por favor. No podemos hablar así- habló ella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No me interesa hablar con ustedes, de hecho no quiero volver a verlos- dijo Yamato mientras daba media vuelta hacia la puerta.

-Espera Matt, no hemos terminado de hablar- habló el moreno.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que Sora sólo pudo reaccionar cuando Tai se encontraba en el piso, mientras sujetaba su mandíbula con algo de sangre incipiente.

-Para mí ambos murieron hoy- dicho esto, el rubio tomó su maleta y salió por la puerta. Dejando a la pareja dolida y confundida adentro.

- Tai, por favor vete- dijo de pronto ella, interrumpiendo el silencio producido.

-¿Qué?, claro que no. No te dejaré sola- respondió Yagami

- Por favor, lo necesito…- habló la pelirroja con un hilo de voz

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Mimi no supo como reaccionar, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía la mas mínima idea de que decir. Su amiga lloraba llegando casi al punto de quedarse sin aire.

Finalmente, después de un sonoro suspiro, dejó que las palabras brotaran solas.

-Supongo que él se enteraría tarde o temprano, lo importante es que ustedes planeaban decírselo- susurraba suavemente la castaña mientras acariciaba la roja melena de su amiga- … debo reconocer que cuando yo me enteré reaccioné solo un poco mejor que Matt.

-¡¿Qué?!- Sora no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar- Mimi… ¿tú sabías lo mío con Tai?, p-pero como.

-Era obvio, al menos para mí lo era- la castaña se puso de pie, ya que su amiga saltó de golpe cuando dijo lo último- Hay cosas que no se pueden mantener ocultas…

-No te entiendo- dijo la morena con la duda impregnada en su voz.

-Sus miradas, los tonos de voz, esa confianza mutua que se notaba entre ustedes dos. La verdad no sé si yo era la sensitiva o ustedes demasiado obvios - comenzó a relatar la muchacha- Pero en fin, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, y si él se enteró de esta manera tan brusca, es porque el destino sabía que debía ser así, y le tiene algo especial deparado a cada uno de ustedes.

-Gracias Mimi, supongo que necesitaba tus palabras- exclamó Sora aun triste, pero ahora con una leve pero significativa sonrisa

-Bueno… ahora no hay mucho que hacer. Él necesita estar solo, debe pensar y ordenar sus ideas.

Mimi…- susurró Sora

-¿Dime?- inquirió la castaña

-Mil gracias, en serio, necesitaba estar así con alguien.

-No hay de que- dijo Tachikawa con una honesta sonrisa en la cara.

_Aunque Mimi haya dicho esto para tranquilizar a su amiga, no era realmente consciente de la verdad de sus palabras. El destino en verdad tenía algo especial deparado para cada uno de ellos, especialmente para ella y para el rubio. _

_Será un camino difícil, pero ellos sabrán librar de los problemas._

_Y lo más importante._

_Ni Mimi Tachikawa ni Yamato Ishida imaginan lo que está deparado para ellos._

* * *

**Ojalá haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, se que no hubo nada de mimato y si hubo mucho taiora xD pero era necesario.**

**Este es mi primer fic, así que cualquier duda, crítica, comentario o lo que sea xD será recibido como hermoso review.**

**Haré lo inhumanamente posible por actualizar pronto, ya que se viene un mes complicado en la U x.x  
**

**Nos veeeemos en el próximo *-***


	2. Tiempo para Meditar

**Hola que taaaaal :D volví con la actualización de este proyecto.**

**Hice lo inhumanamente posible por actualizar ahora, porque sabía que si no era hoy, sería en un mes mas D:**

**Como todos saben DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE, sólo escribo fics para tratar de llenar el hueco que me dejó el epílogo de 02**

* * *

**Tiempo para Meditar**

Detrás de toda acción hay una reacción, detrás de toda causa hay un efecto. Todo lo que hacemos produce algún tipo de consecuencia, y depende de lo que se haya cometido si estas son favorables o desfavorables.  
Existen las consecuencias inmediatas de lo que realizamos, estas tal vez son mas fáciles de asumir, ya que uno se las espera después de todo. Pero hay otro tipo que tarda en llegar, estas posiblemente son las más duras y difíciles de aceptar, ya que no se encuentran en nuestros pronósticos.  
De vez en cuando el destino pone mas trabas de las que uno estaría dispuesto a aceptar, si las consecuencias fueran conocidas, al menos antes de realizar nuestros actos.  
Es en esos momentos cuando lo único que queda es pensar.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Ya estaba terminando el invierno, y los primeros rayos de primavera se asomaban por Odaiba. El calor se estaba haciendo insoportable, más para él, que con su cabellera rubia y ojos azules se sentía más sensible a la luz solar que el resto.

Se encontraba en un de los barrios mas acomodados de la ciudad. Hace años que no iba hacia aquella enorme casa, aún podía recordar las veces que jugó ahí cuando todavía era un niño.  
Como deseaba poder volver a esos buenos tiempos, tan diferentes de como eran las cosas en la actualidad.

_Esa es una de las cosas más difíciles de crecer… tener que asumir que los tiempos 'mejores 'no volverán._

Cuando por fin llegó, tocó suavemente a la puerta, y esperó que le abrieran.  
Pasado unos cuantos segundos la esbelta figura de Tachikawa apareció, mostrando una cara de sorpresa al ver a su visitante.

-¿Acaso no me saludarás Mimi?- preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona el muchacho.

- ¡Takeru!- gritó ella mientras saltaba a los brazos de su amigo para abrazarlo - ¡Por Kami que me costó reconocerte!- dijo ella, que posteriormente le hizo el gesto para invitarlo a pasar.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que volviste de los y no he tenido la oportunidad de verte- mencionó él con una sonrisa en su rostro, y entraba a la casa de la castaña.

- Y dime… ¿A que se debe tu visita pequeñín?- inquirió ella con la risa impregnada en su voz. La verdad es que TK había crecido bastante en estos años de ausencia, ya no era ese pequeño que corría atrás de su hermano, ahora con 17 años estaba alto; más alto que ella de hecho, su espalda era ancha y su ropa de temporada de verano revelaba su musculatura ya desarrollada.

La pubertad le sentó bien al parecer.

- ¿Acaso necesito un motivo para visitar a una de mis mejores amigas?- replicó el ojos azules haciéndose el indignado.

- Jajaja, claro que no- respondió ella risueña, pero es que esta es la primera vez que nos vemos en… ¿Dos años? – respondió ella, poniendo cara de sorpresa al caer en cuenta del tiempo que han estado sin verse.

- Dos años es demasiado tiempo… - dijo él mientras asentía con la cabeza

_Parece increíble, pero es cierto.  
Cuando Mimi tenía 12, ella y sus padres se mudaron a los por motivos laborales de éstos. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad ella decidió volver a Japón para continuar sus estudios universitarios, y aunque a ellos no les pareció buena idea, terminaron aceptando. Al regresar, ella volvió a vivir en la casa que habitó cuando era una niña… con eso buscaba además revivir viejos tiempos._

Y tal vez tratar de olvidar etapas dolorosas.

_Desde que regresó han pasado dos años y, durante éste periodo de tiempo, Takeru se encontraba de intercambio en Francia. Debido a sus buenas calificaciones se ganó una beca con mención en literatura que le ayudó a desarrollarse en éste ámbito.  
Takaishi acababa de volver hace un par de semanas a Odaiba, y aunque la experiencia no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, volver a ver a sus amigos y a su hermano, era algo que superaba con creses cualquier pasantía en el extranjero._

-¿Supongo que ahora hablas francés perfectamente, cierto? – preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa juguetona un tanto desafiante.

-Parfaitement mademoiselle- respondió el rubio mientras le correspondía la sonrisa. Vaya que había extrañado a su amiga.

Las risas de ambos ya habían llenado todo el salón principal de la casa. Con tanta emoción, a la castaña hasta se le olvidó que no se encontraba sola.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto Mimi?, ¿Llegaron visitas? - consultó una pelirroja que se encontraba aún en pijamas, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Todo quedó en silencio, mejor dicho, un incómodo silencio para ser más exactos. Cuando la recién llegada terminó de hablar nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, el ambiente se tensó automáticamente.

-Sora… disculpa, olvidé que estabas- dijo por fin Tachikawa, tratando de romper el hielo.

-¿Qué haces acá Sora?- dijo de pronto un serio Takeru, ni parecido al que hablaba alegremente con Mimi hace apenas unos minutos.

-Me estoy quedando acá por unos días… al menos hasta que se _tranquilicen_ un poco las cosas- respondió una cohibida morena, con la vista clavada al piso.

'_Tranquilicen'… no había palabra que explicara mejor la situación que estaba viviendo.  
Apenas si había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Yamato, y para amarga sorpresa de los involucrados, lo peor no quedó ahí.  
Nadie sabe como, pero al día siguiente de que todo ocurriera, la revista de mayor circulación nacional tenía en primera plana al triángulo amoroso conformado por Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi y Taichi Yagami. Sobra mencionar que los reporteros no se hicieron esperar y se posicionaron cual parásitos afuera de las casas de cada uno de los implicados. _

_Pero sin lugar a dudas, la peor parte se la llevó la morena, ya que no solo tenía que aguantar el acoso periodístico, sino que también la serie de amenazas por parte de las fanáticas de Ishida. Según éstas, era inaceptable que ella haya traicionado de tal manera la confianza de su ídolo…y no se hicieron esperar para hacérselo saber.  
Para nadie ha sido fácil este proceso, pero lamentablemente la sociedad siempre le carga la mano más fuerte a la mujer, como si ella fuera el mal que corrompiera al resto._

-No se como puedes estar tan tranquila después de todo lo que pasó- dijo TK con un tono extremadamente frío. Muy parecido al que Yamato usó anteriormente.

-¡Takeru detente!, ya se a donde te diriges con todo esto, y no dejaré que trates mal a Sora- habló sorpresivamente la castaña, con una postura firme nunca vista antes, o al menos nunca vista por los ahí presentes- Yo la invité a que se quedara acá el tiempo que sea necesario, así que si ni yo que soy la dueña de casa le saca en cara algo, mucho menos tu que sólo eres una visita.

-Mimi… - fue lo único que la pelirroja atinó a murmurar, ésta había pasado de la incomodidad por los comentarios del rubio, a la impresión tras las palabras de su amiga.

- Yo a ti te quiero mucho TK, pero Sora viene saliendo de una etapa complicada. Aquí el único que tiene temas pendientes con ella es Matt, así que si no se te ocurre nada más que lanzarle mierda, te pediré que te vallas- sentenció finalmente la muchacha.

Si ya antes los otros dos se habían sorprendidos con las palabras de su amiga, ahora "estupefacción" era una palabra que abarcaba poco.  
Tanto el rubio como la pelirroja tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par, ni siquiera se molestaron en ocultar el asombro en sus rostros.

Es que, ¿desde cuando Mimi Tachikawa, la princesa rosa, la niña mimada, la pequeña que lloraba hasta cuando a sus muñecas se les perdía un zapato hablaba de esa manera?

Otro silencio volvió a invadir el ambiente, este más largo que el anterior.

-Discúlpame Sora… - mencionó de pronto Takeru con la mirada fija en la joven, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza pero al mismo tiempo sinceridad en sus palabras- Mimi tiene razón, yo no tengo nada que ver en todo lo que pasó… los temas pendientes que tengas con mi hermano los tendrás que arreglar tu con él y Taichi en su momento.

-No te preocupes TK – respondió la pelirroja mientras sonreía levemente - Entiendo que hayas reaccionado de esta forma, después de todo Yamato es tu hermano, y realmente le hicimos mucho daño.

-Gracias Sora, espero poder hablar contigo más tranquilo, y que después todo vuelva a ser como _antes_ - replicó el joven con el semblante más relajado - Pero ahora necesito hablar con Mimi, en privado… si no te molesta claro.

-Claro que no me molesta- respondió serenamente la muchacha, mientras hacía el gesto de despedida con su mano y subía por las escaleras- Nos vemos luego TK.

Al parecer los silencios incómodos se estaban haciendo costumbre, ya que una vez que el rubio y la castaña volvieron a quedar solos, ninguno se atrevía a iniciar la conversación.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, ella con una mirada severa y él con una que revelaba profunda incomodidad. Nadie creería que ellos eran los mismos amigos que hablaban de su rencuentro amenamente hace apenas unos momentos.

Finalmente, siempre hay alguien que tiene que ceder.

-¿Me puedes explicar que diablos fue todo eso? - inquirió el rubio

-Creo que yo soy la que debería preguntarte eso Takaishi - respondió ella, se notaba aún molesta.

-Por favor Mimi, sabes a lo que me refiero - habló él mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Pues NO, no se de lo que hablas - exclamó la joven recalcando el negativo.

-¿Desde cuando te expresas de esa forma?, la Mimi Tachikawa que yo recuerdo difícilmente le hubiera hablado a alguien de esa manera, más aún si ese 'alguien' es uno de sus amigos.

-No nos hemos visto en dos años Takeru, es normal que me notes diferente - dijo ella, ahora desviando la mirada.

-No, no es eso - replicó el ojos azules, a la vez que se iba acercando poco a poco a la castaña - Si fuera así Sora no se hubiera sorprendido tanto al verte reaccionar de esa forma, y ella si te ha visto en todo éste tiempo - a esta altura él ya se encontraba bastante cerca de ella, con la mirada fija en sus ojos caramelo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo paranoico que sonó eso? - respondió Tachikawa seguido de una leve risa nerviosa.

-Dime como quieras, pero algo te ocurrió que te cambió de tal forma - sentenció el rubio.

- Definitivamente eres un paranoico de primera TK, no recordaba esa faceta tuya – da media vuelta y le da la espalda a rubio – Como sea… ¿Eso era lo tan importante que tenías que decirme?

- Tú si que sabes evadir temas – suspira – Bueno, supongo que después hablaremos de esto.

- Si, claro como digas – balbuceó ella sin molestarse en ocultar su nerviosismo – Ahora dime que es lo tan urgente que tienes que decirme.

- Se trata de mi hermano… no está bien – dijo finalmente Takeru, ahora su semblante era triste – Eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar de esto, ya que entenderás que no puedo conversar de esto con Hikari.

- Pues no he sabido nada de él en toda la semana. En los programas de televisión sólo especulan, pero por lo que sé no ha salido de su departamento – replicó la joven, ahora su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-Así es, de hecho ni siquiera lo he visto salir de su habitación – suspira de nuevo, ahora sonoramente.

_**Flashback**_

Pasaba con dificultad a través de los periodistas que se encontraban agolpados en las afueras de aquel edificio, era impresionante la cantidad de gente que se hallaba ahí.

Cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido no lo podía creer, Takeru siempre fue consciente del fuerte lazo que unía a Taichi y a Sora, pero jamás imaginó que la relación de su hermano con ella fuera a terminar de esta forma.

El más pequeño de los hermanos no sabía que esperar al llegar a la residencia de Ishida, todavía se encontraba en el elevador, más nervioso de lo normal.

-'Sólo espero que Matt esté bien' – eran las palabras que pasaban por su cabeza.

Y ya estaba ahí, departamento 14-A según indicaba la placa de bronce de la puerta, el pobre Takeru no tenía idea como enfrentar la situación, sus manos transpiraban y sentía su espalda fría, propio del nerviosismo que sentía.

Debió haber estado parado ahí afuera por lo menos 10 minutos, pensando en que haría cuando estuviera adentro.  
Finalmente contó hasta diez e introdujo su copia de la llave en la cerradura. Era en momentos como este cuando le agradecía a su hermano por prácticamente obligarlo a aceptar la llave, ya que lo más probable es que no le hubiera abierto la puerta ahora.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió al estar adentro fue que un huracán pasó por ahí. Trozos de platos y cristalería rotos por todo el piso del lugar, la mesa del comedor estaba dada vuelta, al igual que los sillones.

-Hermano… ¿Estás por ahí? – fue lo primero que a Takaishi se le ocurrió preguntar, y al no recibir respuesta alguna fue a buscar a Yamato a su habitación.

Cuando se disponía a golpear al cuarto de su hermano, el sonido de los acordes de una guitarra lo frenaron en seco. Matt se encontraba ahí, en su habitación, tocando guitarra quizás desde hace cuanto tiempo.  
Por pequeños lapsos se detenía para después seguir tocando.

-Está… componiendo – dijo para sí mismo con sorpresa.

Aunque parecía extraño, eso le trajo un atisbo de tranquilidad al rubio, el saber que su hermano tenía la mente ocupada en algo que le gustaba lo reconfortaba.

Golpeó levemente la puerta un par de veces pero nadie le abrió, en cambio los acordes de la guitarra se detuvieron. Trató de abrirla él mismo pero se encontraba cerrada por dentro.

-Hermano sé que estás ahí, no es necesario que me ignores – habló con suavidad.

Una vez dicho eso, la música que provenía de adentro volvió a sonar, ahora en volumen más alto.

-Está bien… como quieras – entonces el menor se dispuso a limpiar el departamento. Él conocía a su hermano, sabía que necesitaba estar a solas.

Le tomó todo el día, pero finalmente dejó el hogar de Yamato en un estado presentable, hasta cena le dejó preparada.

-Ya me voy Matt, espero que mañana podamos hablar – se despidió cansado el muchacho.

Al día siguiente volvió al departamento de Ishida y para tranquilidad de TK, todo estaba tal cual como él lo había dejado el día anterior, con excepción de un par de platos sucios en el lavavajillas.

-'Por lo menos comió algo' – Pensó el joven Takaishi que tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras guardaba los platos, escuchaba de fondo la guitarra de Yamato. Sonaba la misma melodía que el joven estaba componiendo.

-¿Hablaremos hoy Matt? – preguntó Takeru del otro lado de la puerta.

No recibió respuesta, y al igual que el día anterior, sólo correspondió a sus palabras el sonido de la guitarra.

El menor ya se estaba preocupando, desde que todo ocurrió, su hermano no se ha dejado ver.  
Ese mismo día TK le golpeó la puerta a su hermano por lo menos unas 15 veces, todas con diferentes tonos, a ver si con alguno el mayor reaccionaba.

Pero nada funcionó.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue, tal como lo había hecho anteriormente, preparar algo de comida, y dejársela en la cocina.

Al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo que en los dos anteriores. Yamato no salió de su habitación en todo el día, hasta que su hermano se iba.

Y así ha sido toda la semana.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Mimi sólo veía al rubio, se notaba que se ha estado guardando esto todos durante varios días.

-No lo he visto, no he hablado con él… no tengo ni la mas remota idea de como está – soltó finalmente el joven.

-Para nadie ha sido fácil éste proceso TK, tu hermano de por sí es introvertido y no le gusta hacer público lo que le pasa, imagina como se siente si todo Japón está al tanto de sus problemas – dijo la castaña con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-En eso tienes razón, pero no me pidas que me sienta mejor con eso – respondió el ojos azules, en verdad se veía desanimado – Aparte no se si lo hayas escuchado en la televisión, pero tiene planeado un concierto en 3 días más y no lo he visto moverse en ese sentido. No me gustaría que dejara tiradas sus obligaciones.

-Sólo te digo que debes ser paciente, él hablará cuando se sienta listo, y no antes– exclamó ella, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo – A demás, tú ya deberías conocerlo. Matt puede ser lo más dura de mundo, pero jamás dejará botado sus deberes.

-Si, lo sé… - suspira - Pero eso no es lo único que me tiene preocupado.

-¿Ah no? – inquirió sorprendida Tachikawa.

-Tengo miedo de que todo éste problema de Taichi, Sora y mi hermano me aleje de Hikari – musitó finalmente el rubio con la cara teñida de rojo.

-Así que eso era lo que te traía tan complicado – exclamó la joven, ahora sonriente.

-No… bueno si – balbuceó Takeru – O sea me llamó el día del escándalo para preguntarme como estaba Yamato, y le dije que no sabía nada de él. Desde entonces que no hemos hablado.

-Hikari piensa que tú estás molesto con ella, ya que Tai es su hermano y todos sabemos lo que pasó – le explicó Mimi – Sólo tienes que hablar con ella y verás como se normalizarán las cosas entre ustedes.

-¿En serio? ¿Sólo eso y ya? – preguntó el rubio con el semblante totalmente estupefacto.

-Se escucha simple pero es cierto, deberías saber que éste, como todos los problemas existentes se solucionan hablando – respondió ella, mientras golpeaba al rubio con suaves coscorrones.

Ya había vuelto el ambiente ameno cuando de pronto el celular del rubio empieza a sonar.

-Disculpa – dijo éste mientras sacaba el aparato de su bolsillo, sorpresivamente, al ver al remitente en su pantalla abrió sus ojos de par en par – Es mi hermano – dijo aún sorprendido.

-Pues contéstale – exclamó Mimi, ya que el rubio no reaccionaba.

-Matt… ¿Qué sucede? – habló torpemente el joven.

-"…"

-Estoy donde Mimi…- respondió extrañado.

-"…"

-Si ¿qué hay con eso?- dijo aún perplejo.

-"…"

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablas en serio? – exclamó asombrado.

-"…"

-Está bien, como digas – replicó finalmente girando los ojos – Pero invitaré a Mimi también, algo no me huele bien de todo esto.

Al escuchar su nombre, la joven llegó a saltar de su asiento.

"…"

-Bien, bien adiós – finalizó la llamada y guardo su celular de nuevo en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó algo nerviosa Tachikawa.

-¿Recuerdas el concierto que la banda de Matt debe dar en unos días más?

-Si – respondió simplemente.

-Me acaba de decir que quiere que invite a Sora y a Tai – habló finalmente, ni él mismo creía lo que acababa de decir.

Era oficial. Éste era el día de los silencios incómodos.

-Esto me sorprende – soltó de pronto ella.

-No tengo ni la menor idea – objetó el rubio – Lo peor es que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Por lo mismo le dije que tu igual irías… siento que tu presencia será necesaria.

-No exageres TK – dijo ella, aún sorprendida por los hechos – Lo más probable es que Matt quiera arreglar sus problemas con Tai y Sora.

-Si fuera sólo por eso, lo podría hacer en cualquier otro lugar, un concierto no es el sitio más indicado para hablar de infidelidades – sentenció él.

-No seas tan prejuicioso y dale el beneficio de la duda a tu hermano – rebatió la joven – Es cierto que quizás ahí no sea el mejor lugar para hablar de éstos temas, pero él debe tener algo planeado especialmente para la ocasión… no seas tan duro con Matt, después de todo hace unos momentos estabas preocupado porque no habías hablado con él.

-Está bien, está bien… le daré el beneficio de la duda – dijo por fin, haciéndole caso a su amiga.

-Ya verás que tengo razón – afirmó ella con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Takeru se quedó observando fijamente a Mimi, la notaba mucho más madura.

-No sé que te habrá pasado en estos 2 años Tachikawa, pero has cambiado, y se nota – sentenció tajantemente, correspondiendo la sonrisa de la castaña.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. Debo reconocer que me costó escribirlo.**  
**Y sé lo que están pensado... ¿Donde ... está el mimato? xD pues les digo que del próximo cap. empieza en serio la historia :D**

**De a poco se van develando detalles que quedaron implícitos en el capítulo anterior**

**Estoy muy feliz con las reviews que me llegaron *o* la verdad es que no creí que recibiría**

**Dianitha'15'Prodz: **Me alegra haberte dejado en suspenso :D ese es uno de los efectos que quiero lograr, gracias por tus palabras c: ojalá te guste este capitulo.**  
**

**Princesa De Rosa:** traté de seguirlo lo más pronto que pude :D ojalá te agrade la continuación.

**LadyMimato:** Yay! es casi un honor (no exagero xd) que alguien ya conocida en el ámbito de los mimatos me tenga entre favoritos. Espero que te agrade la continuación. Como dicen SI ES CHILENO ES BUENO xDD saludos desde La Serena :D**  
**

**Lilith: **Te hice caso niña, lo más pronto que pude xD Me alegra que te haya gustado, y como notaste, en éste capitulo se usó poco el flasback, es un recurso que será frecuente en los primeros caps. pero a modo que avanza la historia será menos presente :D ojalá te haya gustado

**mag: **Que bueno que te haya gustado *o* espero tu opinión de éste capítulo

** : **Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 el mimato tarda pero ya llegará, y se viene bueno

**Gracias a todos los que se han tomado unos cuantos minutos para leer mi trabajo... no se preocupen, el mimato ya viene. **

**Alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos :D**


	3. Cuenta Regresiva

**Regreso entre las cenizas con un nuevo capítulo... perdón por la demora -.-  
Aviso Especial: Busquen en youtube 'For Reasons Unknow' de The Killers, y después del pequeño monólogo de Matt ustedes le ponen play. Antes es una falsa alarma xd. Se los recomiendo para que aprecien de mejor manera esa parte.**

**Ya saben que Digimon no me pertenece, así que no los aburriré más y que comience la historia :D**

* * *

**Cuenta Regresiva**

El tiempo pasa, los problemas decantan y todo vuelve a ser como era antes.  
En teoría.  
La cólera funciona como un veneno que muchas veces cala hondo en las almas dolidas, y por más buenas que éstas sean, no están libres de los daños que este sentimiento produce.  
Ya hemos visto que existen las consecuencias tardías, esas que llegan con posterioridad y son más difíciles de aceptar. Tarde o temprano los efectos de la ira estallan, causando gran dolor y profundas decepciones, las cuales pocos se las esperan y es difícil recuperarse de éstas.  
Es en esos momentos cuando uno se pregunta "¿Tan malo fue lo que hice?". En situaciones así no queda otra que seguir adelante, pues aunque suene cliché _Todo pasa por algo, _y en algún momento había que abrir los ojos.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Estás segura que es correcto que vayamos?– preguntó la bella joven, su cara revelaba mucha inseguridad.

-Por favor Sora, es la quinta vez que me preguntas lo mismo, entiende que ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para hablar las cosas. ¡Y cambia esa cara! – respondió la castaña, tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Es que aún no puedo creer lo que está pasando – dijo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba su blusa frente al espejo de la habitación de Tachikawa.

-Tienen que aprovechar que las cosas se están dando así – mencionó Mimi.

-De todas formas me siento extraña yendo a un concierto de Yamato, como si ahora los tres fuésemos los mejores amigos de antes – replicó con nostalgia.

-Sora... – suspira sonoramente – No sacas nada con añorar viejos tiempos si no planeas mejorar la situación de los actuales – habló la ojimiel, ahora mirando de frente a su amiga.

Los tres días desde que Mimi y Takeru le dieron la noticia de la invitación a Taichi y Sora se hicieron eternos, pero al fin llegaron. Era de esperarse que los dos últimos reaccionaran con gran sorpresa. Incluso la castaña estuvo toda una tarde, hasta altas horas de la madrugada tratando de convencer a Sora a que accediera asistir al recital.

Fue complicado, pero _nadie_ puede contra el poder de convencimiento de Mimi Tachikawa.

-He pensado mucho durante éstos días en que me he alojado en tu casa Mimi – habló de pronto la joven de ojos rubíes.

-¿Y qué has pensado? – preguntó dudosa.

-Que muchas cosas pudieron ser evitadas – sentenció una seria Takenouchi.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó sorprendida Tachikawa.

-Sólo digo que si tal vez le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Tai desde el principio, lo más probable es que nada de esto estaría pasando – Suspira.

-Ambos eran inmaduros, con suerte tenían catorce años. No puedes exigirte a ti misma una reacción diferente – comentó Mimi en tono conciliador.

-Trato de creer que todo fue como tenía que ser… pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable en ese sentido – replicó triste la pelirroja, abrazándose a sí misma – Debí haberlo escuchado.

_**Flashback**_

"_Necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo.  
Espérame en las canchas de fútbol de la escuela a la salida.  
Te quiero  
Tai"_

Plena primavera, un sol radiante, las aves cantaban y los alumnos de la Preparatoria Zen salían presurosos a disfrutar su hora de almuerzo. En conclusión, era un día perfecto. Especialmente para Sora, que acababa de encontrar esa pequeña nota en su casillero.

'_Te quiero'_ tan simples eran ese par de palabras, y aquella muchacha no podía dejar de leerlas - Me quiere… ¡Me quiere! – lo que había comenzado como un discreto susurro terminó como un grito que parecía haberse encontrado guardado durante mucho tiempo.

Su corazón latía a mil por minuto, llegando al punto de que ella creía que se le saldría por la boca. De un momento a otro sintió un calor extraño en todo su rostro y sus manos le transpiraban.

Era oficial, siempre hubo algo guardado ahí.

La morena no se hizo esperar y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían. Necesitaba encontrar a Taichi, le era imposible aguantarse hasta las tres de la tarde. Debía saber en ese preciso momento si acaso su intuición femenina estaba en lo correcto.

Primero lo fue a buscar a la cafetería, pero no estaba ahí. Eso ya era bastante extraño.  
Siguió revisando las canchas y los lugares de descanso para los alumnos pero tampoco.  
Tan concentrada en su búsqueda se hallaba que ni siquiera se percató que estaba a punto de chocar con un joven pelirrojo que se encontraba hablando con uno rubio en pleno pasillo.

Física básica… finalmente ocurrió lo que pasa si un objeto imparable choca con uno inamovible.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas tan apurada? – preguntó extrañado el rubio, mientras ayudaba a levantar a sus amigos del piso.

-Discúlpame Izzy – dijo apenada la joven, al tiempo que hacía pequeñas reverencias – Ah, y Matt, estoy buscando a Tai ¿Lo han visto por casualidad?

-No te preocupes Sora, sólo ten más cuidado para la próxima – mencionaba Koushiro, a la vez que se incorporaba a la conversación – Y no recuerdo haberlo visto, ¿Tú si Matt?.

-Ese loco llegó tarde a literatura, y cuando terminó la clase salió corriendo… ni idea donde se habrá metido – respondió el rubio de manera despreocupada.

-¿Para que lo necesitas con tanta urgencia Sora? – inquirió curioso el menor de los que se encontraban ahí.

-Eh… para nada en especial, no se preocupen – exclamó nerviosa, con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo – Bueno chicos, nos vemos más tarde. Adiós – se despidió, dejando atónitos a sus amigos.

Terminó el receso y tuvieron que volver a las aulas, y a pesar de que la pelirroja y al castaño estaban juntos en esa clase, éste no apareció.  
Así continuó el día, sin ninguna señal de vida de parte de Yagami.

Finalmente llegó el momento. Eran las tres en punto y Sora se encontraba apoyada en uno de los arcos de fútbol, esperando a su _amigo_.

-Tal vez me pida ser su novia... – mencionaba esperanzada para sus adentros.

Es duro admitirlo, pero es cierto.

Entre más alto vuelas, más duele la caída.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tiñendo la atmósfera de un color naranja. Pasaron los minutos, que se transformaron en horas.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde y Taichi no apareció.

La muchacha sentía como si la hubieran golpeado fuertemente en el pecho, haciendo que algo se quebrara ahí adentro. Tenía sus ojos hinchados con lágrimas que al menor estímulo brotarían en grandes cantidades.  
Al darse cuenta que el moreno no llegaría, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Mirando el piso. Se sentía humillada.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, de pronto divisó a alguien al frente de ella mirándola. Cuando levantó la vista un conjunto complejo de emociones se apoderó de ella.

Ahí se encontraba Taichi Yagami, observándola fijamente, respirando de manera agitada. Se notaba que había estado corriendo.

-Sora… déjame… explicarte… – dijo con dificultad.

-Estúpido Tai – le escupió ella, interrumpiéndolo.

Dicho esto, Yagami no tuvo oportunidad de explicaciones, ya que la pelirroja salió corriendo lo más velozmente que pudo. Ahora sus lágrimas no tenían ningún filtro, éstas caían solas y no tenían la menor intención de detenerse.

-'¡Estúpido, estúpido Tai!' – era todo lo que ella pensaba. ¿Como pudo permitirse ilusionarse de tal manera? Su mente se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se fijaba en el camino.

-¡Hey, tranquila! – exclamó el joven de ojos azules tras chocar con la muchacha – Has estado apurada todo el día. Espera… ¿Estabas llorando?

-Si, pero no es nada importante. Era por algo tonto – por muy amigos que fueran ella, Yamato y Taichi, Sora sabía que si le mencionaba lo que pasó en la tarde el rubio terminaría golpeando a Tai. Y ella prefería ahorrar problemas.

-Eh… bueno, como digas – mencionó un no muy convencido Ishida – Ya es tarde, ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-Oh, como gustes – respondió Sora, bastante distraía.

Después de todo lo que pasó aquel día Yamato y Sora se fueron acercando de a poco.

Tiempo después los tres volvieron a ser los amigos de siempre, aunque haya quedado una charla pendiente entre el castaño y la pelirroja.

A veces es más conveniente hacer como si _nada_ hubiera pasado.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Lamento no haber estado en Japón durante ese momento en que me necesitaste – dijo ahora triste la castaña.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! – exclamó sorprendida Sora – Mimi, tu me has apoyado en momentos en los que no he tenido a nadie, no tienes nada de que sentirte culpable. Mejor terminemos de arreglarnos para ir al recital… estoy segura que Tai y Takeru llegarán en cualquier momento – habló Sora, tratando de desviar el tema y alegrar a su amiga.

Mimi Tachikawa, siempre tan sensible cuando sus amigos no la están pasando bien.

-Oh claro ¿Cómo me veo? – la muchacha vestía una blusa blanca sin mangas con detalles de encaje en los hombros y encima una chaqueta de cuero roja, y abajo una falda tubo color negra medianamente corta, que realzaba su esbelto físico. Todo esto acompañado de botines de tacón negros - ¿No exageré la idea de 'look de concierto de rock' cierto? – preguntó dudosa la joven.

-Jajaja claro que no, te ves preciosa – habló divertida la morena.

Una vez que el ambiente se encontraba relajado de nuevo, el celular de Tachikawa comenzó a sonar. Después de encontrarlo debajo de un monte de ropa encima de su cama, ésta revisó la pantalla y sonrió.

-Dime TK

-"…"

-Muy bien, bajamos ahora. Adiós – dicho esto corta la llamada y guarda el teléfono.

-¿Ya llegaron? – preguntó Sora algo pálida. Al parecer los nervios le habían vuelto.

-Si, Taichi y Takeru nos están esperando afuera en su auto – respondió tranquila la ojimiel. Hasta que vio el semblante de su amiga – Confía en mí de que todo estará bien, recuerda que estaremos los cuatro juntos ahí. Ah y no te preocupes ni por la prensa ni por las fans, TK me prometió que nuestra llegada sería muy discreta y que tendríamos lugares especiales lejanos al resto.

-Gracias Mimi – suspira emocionada – gracias por todo.

* * *

Iban a ser las nueve de la noche, y pese a ser plena primavera en Odaiba, el cielo lucía lleno de nubes, se sentía una alta presión en el ambiente. Podría decirse perfectamente que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover.  
Pero al parecer nada de eso le importaba a las cientos de fanáticas de los Teenage Wolves que aun esperaban entrar al Zepp Tokyo.

-Hablé con los organizadores y me dijeron que entráramos por el costado – dijo Takeru para darle indicaciones a Taichi.

Había sido un viaje silencioso, demasiado para el gusto de todos. Pero ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Pese que ya todo estaba hablado entre ellos, el sentimiento de incomodidad seguía presente.

-Llegamos – exclamó finalmente Taichi cuando ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento interior del edificio. Se encontraban rodeados de guardias, los cuales los dejaron bajar una vez que el rubio mostrara sus credenciales. La seguridad era máxima.

-El joven Ishida dijo que fueran directamente a sus asientos – habló de pronto uno de los gorilas que les guiaba el camino hacia uno de los pasillos.

Caminaban en silencio, Takeru y Mimi atrás de Taichi y Sora, casi previniendo algún arrepentimiento de último minuto. Los dos últimos se sentían como un par de corderos a punto de ser sacrificados públicamente.

Finalmente llegaron a sus puestos. Se encontraban casi escondidos atrás de la orquesta que la banda usaba para sus temas acústicos en vivo. Pero aun así contaban con lugares envidiables, ya que estaban a poco metros del escenario, precisamente al medio de éste.

El sitio se encontraba prácticamente repleto, y eso que seguía entrando gente.

Tal vez todo influenciado por el morbo de ver por primera vez públicamente a Yamato Ishida después de los escandalosos sucesos acontecidos.

-Por suerte las fans no nos han reconocido – susurró la morena, rompiendo el silencio mantenido desde hace rato.

-Esperemos que se mantenga así – respondió un tranquilo castaño, a la vez que tomaba la mano de la muchacha.

De pronto las luces del lugar empezaron a apagarse lentamente, provocando que todas las hormonas de las jóvenes que se encontraban ahí explotaran y se comenzaran a escuchar ensordecedores gritos de admiradoras.

El sonido de la batería acompañada el del bajo y el del teclado no se dejaron esperar. A los pocos segundos la suave voz de Ishida apareció en gloria y majestad con su guitarra eléctrica, doblando el volumen de los gritos.

El _espectáculo_ daba comienzo.

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban casi al frente del vocalista pero éste al parecer los ignoraba en todo momento. Tenía la vista fija en algún punto del público o sencillamente mantenía los ojos cerrados.  
Cosa que no hacía sentir mejor a los jóvenes ahí presentes.

El recital avanzaba con tranquilidad, la banda interpretaba sus temas y el público asistente coreaba cada vez que se podía.  
Pero Yamato continuaba ignorándolos.

-Esta será la última canción de la noche – habló de pronto serio el joven a través del micrófono. Los cual produjo una gran cantidad de gritos por parte de las féminas presentes. Pasado unos segundos continuó – Esta canción la compuse pocos días atrás, refleja una serie de cosas que me hubiera gustado decir en su momento pero no pude – dicho eso último al rubio se le formó una macabra sonrisa, que alteró de cierta manera a los otros cuatro.

Instantáneamente Sora buscó protección en Taichi, en ese momento los miedos de ella se estaban confirmando.

De pronto un rápido juego de luces rojas invadió la arena, seguido de la rápida combinación de batería y acordes de guitarra. El público se encontraba expectante.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha estado enamorado alguna vez? – Preguntó de pronto Ishida, seguido de fuertes gritos de mujeres – Bueno, de vez en cuando el amor parece venir de maneras muy rápidas y fáciles – continuó el rubio – Pues a veces, todo desaparece. Te levantas un día por la mañana, y te das cuenta que las mariposas dejaron de revolotear – replicó el cantante, su cara y su tono de voz reflejaban ira – Pero lo quieres de vuelta y deseas pelear por él. Anhelas respirar ese fuego otra vez – pausa – Pero caes en cuenta de que eso es imposible. Porque sabes que por razones desconocidas algo murió dentro de ti.

_I pack my case, I check my face__  
__I look a little bit older__  
__I look a little bit colder_

Empezó a cantar, acompañando con los acordes del bajo seguidos por los de su guitarra. Se escuchaba algo gutural ya que el bajista estaba jugando como segunda voz.

_With one deep breath, and one big step__  
__I move a little bit closer, I move a little bit closer__  
__For reasons unknown..._

Mimi no podia creer lo que estaba pasando. Ella habría traído a sus amigos a la boca del león.

_I caught my stride, I flew and flied__  
__I know if destiny's kind, I've got the rest on my mind__  
__Well my heart, it don't beat, it don't beat the way it used to__  
__And my eyes, they don't see you no more__  
__And my lips, they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to__  
__And my eyes don't recognize you no more_

-¿Cómo no pude prevenir a que iba a suceder algo así? – se preguntó para sí misma la castaña.  
Se sentía horrible.

La joven miró a su costado y se le apretó el corazón al ver a Taichi y a Sora abrazados, con sus ojos agolpados con lágrimas. Con miradas llenas de vergüenza.

_For reasons unknown__  
__For reasons unknown_

Yamato continuaba cantando, pero su rostro no poseía emoción alguna. Tenía la vista en el piso.  
Cualquiera podría decir que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

_It was an open chair__  
__We sat down in, the open chair__  
__I said if destiny's kind, I've got the rest on my mind__  
__But my heart, it don't beat, it don't beat the way it used to__  
__And my eyes, they don't see you no more__  
__And my lips, they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to__  
__And my eyes don't recognize you at all__For reasons unknown__  
__For reasons unknown_

Se acercaba el momento del último coro y la tensión de había apoderado del aire.

Todos los presentes estaban atentos a todo lo que hacía el rubio, ya que con su voz estaba creando un ambiente en el cual revelaba todos los sentimientos que mantuvo ocultos.

_I said my heart, it don't beat, it don't beat the way it used to__  
__And my eyes, don't recognize you no more__  
__And my lips, they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to__  
__And my eyes don't recognize you no more_

Sorpresivamente Ishida abrió sus ojos de golpe y fulminó con la mirada a cierta pareja que se encontraba entre la multitud.  
Esa mirada llena de lágrimas que no se atrevían a salir reflejaba toda su ira y rencor acumulados. Lo que fue casi como una bofetada en la cara para los interpelados.

_For reasons unknown__  
__For reasons unknown__  
__For reasons unknown__  
__For reasons unknown_

La canción terminó entre ovaciones de fans. Los Teenage Wolves se comenzaban a retirar del escenario y Mimi Tachikawa sólo pudo reaccionar cuando Sora salió corriendo del lugar, seguida de Taichi.

-¿Qué fue todo esto? – preguntó por fin Takeru a la castaña que se encontraba aun en trance.

-Todo sucedió tan rápido… como no lo vi venir – respondió la muchacha, hablando más consigo misma que con el rubio.

-Creo que deberías seguir a los muchachos, Sora no se veía bien – replicó el joven – Yo iré a hablar con mi hermano.

-No – replicó seria con un tono seco, mientras despertaba del shock – Yo iré a hablar con él.

-Tal vez no sea buena idea Mimi, lo más probable es que Matt no acepte hablar contigo – dijo el menor, tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-No me interesa, yo iré a hablar con él – dicho esto la castaña dio media vuelta, y decidida comenzó a caminar hacia los camarines. Dejando solo a un atónico muchacho.

Llegó tras bambalinas, pero se vio frenada por los encargados de seguridad.

-Disculpe señorita, pero usted no puede estar acá – le impidió el paso un moreno hombre.

-Tengo ésta credencial – le mostró la que traía colgada en su cuello – Necesito hablar con Ishida ahora.

-TODAS quieren hablar con el joven Yamato después de los conciertos – respondió él de manera burlesca, enfatizando en la primera palabra – Lo siento, pero de acá no pasa.

-¡Usted no entiende! – exclamó haciendo un leve puchero – Soy una amiga suya y debo hablar con él.

-¿Se puede saber a que se debe tanto escándalo? – apareció tras la puerta un guapo joven castaño de ojos verdes. El cual Mimi reconoció como el baterista de la banda.

-Joven Aizawa, esta muchachita dice ser amiga del joven Ishida y además dice que debe hablar con él – habló el hombre apuntando a la castaña.

-Pues déjala que pase – respondió de manera despreocupada el sonriente muchacho, dejando callado al moreno – las amigas de Yamato también son mis amigas.

Luego de esto la castaña entró al camarín, pero sólo después de sacarle la lengua en forma de burla al guardia, dejándolo afuera humillado.

Al entrar Mimi se encontró en una amplia y sencilla habitación blanca, que contaba con tres sofás ideales para descansar con un mini bar al lado de cada uno, una pequeña puerta en un rincón que debería ser un baño y un gran ventanal que al parecer daba a un balcón exterior.

En dos de los sillones se encontraba descansando un joven de piel blanca como la leche y de cabellos negros medianamente largos, y en el otro un muchacho levemente moreno de cabellos castaños obscuros. Los cuales Tachikawa identificó como el tecladista y el bajista respectivamente. Pero ni rastros del rubio.

-Ishida tienes visitas – anunció casi a gritos Aizawa dentro de la habitación, haciendo saltar del susto al resto de la banda que aparentemente se encontraba durmiendo.

Mimi lo siguió buscando con la mirada pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Hasta que la puerta del rincón comenzó a abrirse, dejando salir al guapo rubio que traía el cabello mojado y una toalla que cubría su rostro mientras se secaba.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Akira? Sabes que no aceptamos ningún tipo de visitas después de los shows – apeló el joven.

-Vamos Mattie ¿Acaso despreciarás la presencia de esta bella joven?... de la cual todavía no conocemos su nombre – habló de manera coqueta, ahora mirando a la chica.

-Soy Mimi Tachikawa – respondió con una educada sonrisa – Necesito hablar contigo Yamato, ahora.

Inmediatamente después de que la joven se presentara, Ishida se quitó rápidamente la toalla que aún cubría su rostro, y se quedó observando sorprendido a la castaña.

-¿Qué haces acá? – inquirió de manera algo agresiva el de ojos azules.

-Hey tranquilo – interfirió el castaño sorprendido por la reacción de su compañero.

-No se preocupes Aizawa, sé defenderme sola – dijo la joven mirando de forma desafiante al rubio – Ishida necesitamos hablar AHORA.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que por favor vete – respondió de manera cortante.

-No me moveré de acá si no hablo contigo – sentenció finalmente cruzándose de brazos.

-Por Kami que eres terca – bufó el rubio, llevándose su mano a la cara – Bueno, si tanto quieres hablar vamos al balcón – indicándole con su otra mano.

Una vez afuera se observaron en silencio. La joven llegó ahí tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad de ordenar sus ideas.

-Y bien ¿Qué quieres? – habló el rubio interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de la chica.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – exclamó las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la mente.

-¿Disculpa? – replicó extrañado un Ishida.

-Sabes a que me refiero… quiero saber por qué los humillaste de esta forma – balbuceó mirando el piso.

-¿Humillarlos yo? – preguntó casi irónico – creo que tu mejor que varios sabe lo que ellos me hicieron… ellos fueron los que me humillaron a mí.

-Tú no les has dado oportunidad para que se puedan explicar ¡No debiste hacerles esto! – dijo la joven casi gritándole.

-No tengo nada que hablar con ellos. Y de todas maneras este tema a ti no te incumbe – respondió duramente él.

-Son mis amigos, ellos no están bien… tu también eres mi amigo y me preocupas – habló con un hilo de voz.

-¿Amigos? por favor Mimi, si no fuera porque tenemos el mismo círculo de amistades no tendríamos ningún punto en común – ahora el rubio no medía sus palabras y se encontraba gritando – Además, tú no sabes como me siento… claro, como eres la princesa caprichosa que a la menor rabieta le dan todo lo que quiere. Tú no sabes lo que se siente que te traicionen las personas en las que más has confiado toda tu vida – sentenció Ishida quedándose casi sin aire.

-Tú no sabes Matt… en serio creo que deberías escucharlos por lo menos – susurraba débilmente la joven. Lucía tan indefensa en ese momento. Al parece este tema le llegada especialmente.

-¡Para de defenderlos! – gritó Yamato – Entiende que jamás entenderías a alguien en esta situación. Si hice lo que hice ésta noche, fue porque era la única manera de la que podía desahogarme y hacer sentir a ellos un poco de como me dejaron a mí.

-¡Tú no sabes nada Ishida! – explotó finalmente Mimi – Si te digo todo esto es porque pasé por algo parecido.

-¿Qué…? – soltó un atónito rubio.

-Cuando vivía en los EEUU mi novio me engañaba con mi mejor amiga de allá. Se acostaron durante meses y si yo no lo encuentro, ellos jamás me lo hubieran dicho – exclamó la chica con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¡Ni siquiera se amaban!... si al menos hubiera habido algún tipo de sentimiento lo habría tomado me mejor manera pero ni eso. Sólo se deseaban.

-¿Y qué pasó después? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

-Nada – respondió sencillamente aun con lágrimas en su rostro – A los pocos días hablé con ellos y les dije que no quedaban rencores entre nosotros, pero que volvería a Japón para tratar de alejarme un poco.

-Mimi… no sabía nada de esto – balbuceó el rubio al ver la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, sólo te digo que pienses todo esto – sonrió levemente – Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que hablarte. Adiós Ishida.

-Mimi espera… - pero cuando reaccionó completamente la castaña ya se había ido. Dejándolo solo en aquel frío balcón, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

Se quedó estático ahí pensando por unos cuantos minutos. Toda esta conversación con la muchacha lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

-Soy un imbécil, el _más _grande de los imbéciles.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

****Perdón por la demora, pero ya saben que es final de año y por lo menos en mi carrera los exámenes son obligatorios ¬¬ así que comprenderán que no es muy fácil actualizar con frecuencia.

Respecto al capítulo. POR FIN Yama y Mimi tuvieron su primer contacto. Algo frío para mi gusto, pero eran así las circunstancias.  
Como dije anteriormente, de a poco se empiezan a revelar los detalles que quedaron sueltos en los capítulos anteriores.  
Hablando de la canción, bueno AMO The Killers, son mi grupo favorito, y si pudiera haría que ellos fueran la banda sonora (?) de éste fic (aunque sé que no se puede :c ) tengo que admitir que precisamente esta canción fue la que me inspiró a escribir la historia, así que era necesario incluirla. Y ya que estoy en esto, les confieso que el discurso de Yamato es una pequeña adaptación del que dió Brandon Flowers (vocalista de TK) en un show en vivo, si quieren busquen ésta canción en vivo y se darán cuenta.  
Dato aparte* estuve investigando y para su información, el Zepp Tokyo en realidad existe xD así que si quieren imaginarse con mayor detalle el recital, las imágenes están disponibles.

**Mil gracias por los reviews :)**

**lilith: **Me alegran un montón tus palabras :D La verdad es que Matt tuvo mucho tiempo para planear todo, pero no quise que fuera tan cruel, ya que él no es así. El mimato irá lento pero seguro xD te lo prometo. Lamento decirte que lo más probable es que actualicé de aquí a 2 semanas más :/ pero a modo de compensación este capítulo fue más largo :D ojalá sea de tu agrado. Saludos

**yaan ishigami-yagashida:** Te entiendo D: sigo sin entender en que pensaban los creadores cuando se les ocurrió crear el sorato x.x supongo que será otro de los grandes misterios de la vida xD Espero que la continuación de guste. Cuídate :D

**mag:** Créeme que no sólo ella fue la que lo pasó mal, en el siguiente capítulo se conocerán el resto de la reacciones. Te confieso que no quise que Matt fuera TAN malo xD si hubiera sido más cruel supongo que no sería él :B. Ojalá te agrade el capítulo :)

** Anxelin:** Para tu agrado por fin empezó la 'acción'entre los protagonistas. Tenue pero por algo se empieza xD. Me avisas si fue de tu agrado jaja admito que me costó escribirlo un poco. Saludos :D

**Dianitha'15'Prodz: **Siii xD admito que he tratado de imaginar la relación de 'cuñados' entre Sora y TK y se me hace imposible D: ese es otro punto a favor del mimato supongo xD. En cierta manera tenías razón, Mimi dejó atónito a Matt pero no con el problema en sí, eso se verá más adelante :B No sabes lo que me motivan tus palabras *o* me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, de ahí me dices que te pareció este. Saludos :D

* * *

**AVISO DE POCA UTILIDAD PÚBLICA:  
**Tras varios intentos actualicé por primera vez mi profile en ff. Así que si se aburren después de leer el capítulo o algo así xD pasen y lean, a ver si pueden comprender un poco ésta mente retorcida :D

Adios y nos vemos :*


	4. Momentos

**Digimon no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera el final hubiera MUY diferente.**

* * *

**Momentos**

Es lindo recordar aquellos momentos que alguna vez nos sacaron una sonrisa. Cada emoción, cada palabra, cada anécdota, cada _persona_. Recordarlos nos invade con una alegría que por una fracción de segundo los revive y sonreímos de la manera más estúpida y boba que puede existir.  
No obstante, no todos los recuerdos son agradables. Lo mismo que se aplicaba en el caso anterior, actúa ahora, pero de manera en que lo que recordamos son esos llantos, esas decepciones… en definitiva, todo aquello que nos dolió.

Y puede ser aun peor.

¿Qué pasa que si esas mismas personas que en algún tiempo pretérito nos hicieron sentir cosas que quizás nunca creímos que sentiríamos, ahora son las responsables de ese dolor que llevas ahí en tu corazón? ¿Qué tipo de recuerdo es el que debemos conservar de ellos?

**Capítulo 4**

"_Son mis amigos, ellos no están bien… tu también eres mi amigo y me preocupas"_

-Ya me parecía extraño que esa linda chica haya ido a verte tan seria – habló el castaño, que se encontraba recostado en aquel sofá negro de cuero contemplando el techo del departamento.

-Me sigo preguntando el por qué la dejaste entrar. Tú mejor que nadie sabe como son las locas esas que nos acosan después de los conciertos – replicó Ishida con fastidio, a la vez que despeinaba sus cabellos desesperadamente.

-Corrección. Tú eres el que se siente acosado, yo sólo me dejo llevar – acotó Akira, sonriéndole al rubio con los ojos cerrados – Además tú me conoces. Yo no me preocupo demasiado por ese tipo de cosas.

-Ni que lo digas – rodando los ojos.

-Por lo mismo. La vi ahí afuera y se notaba decidida a hablarte… y el hecho de que sea hermosa fue mera coincidencia – señaló manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Tú nunca cambiarás Aizawa – dijo el cantante, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su amigo.

-Sea como sea yo, me llamaste para ayudar a sacarte ese cargo de consciencia que traes ¿O me equivoco acaso? – dijo el músico, respondiendo con una juguetona mirada desafiante.

-No sé a que te refieres con eso… yo sólo te invité a tomar unas cervezas y para tratar de componer algo nuevo – comentó el rubio entre dientes algo nervioso, para luego levantarse del sofá e ir a buscar una par de botellas a su refrigerador, y lanzarle una a su amigo.

-¡Por favor Ishida! Tú nunca invitas personas a tu departamento ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello. No trates de engañarme, que yo me di cuenta de lo interesado que estabas en la conversación cuando hablábamos de tu amiga, la castaña – afirmó el joven.

Yamato suspiró y guardó silencio, la verdad no sabía que decir.

_Era cierto que Akira Aizawa y él eran bastante diferentes. Incluso había ratos en que al rubio le desesperaba la actitud tranquila y despreocupada de su compañero.  
Aun así, y pese a todas sus diferencias, ellos llevaban una gran amistad. _

_Precisamente lo que Ishida necesitaba._

-Entonces… – habló el ojos verdes rompiendo el silencio – ¿Por fin te diste cuenta de que lo que hiciste anoche en el concierto estuvo mal y hablarás con Taichi y Sora?

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no – respondió el rubio casi gritando – No me arrepiento de nada de eso, sigo creyendo que se lo merecían, y _nadie _hará que cambie de opinión respecto a eso.

-Créeme que si hubiéramos sabido que invitaste a Sora y a Tai, no hubiéramos permitido que cantaras la nueva canción.

-No intentes hacerme sentir culpable por eso, porque no lo lograrás – sentenció.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te sientes mal por haber dejado llorando a Mimi?

-Emm… creo que si – susurró – O sea, ella igual tiene algo de culpa, no se si me entiendes. ¿Quién la manda a encararme justo después de un concierto? Y eso que nosotros no somos amigos realmente… ¿De qué otra forma esperaba que reaccionara?

-No busques excusas baratas. Te sientes mal por dejarla llorando y punto – respondió un ahora serio Akira.

-Eh… bueno yo… – suspira sonoramente – Tachikawa, Tachikawa ¿Por qué te metes donde no te llaman? – lo último dicho en un tono casi de desesperación.

-Ya, no te alteres – apeló el castaño, tratando de que su amigo conservara la calma – Todo es tan simple como ir a su casa, pedirle disculpas y listo.

-No le pediré disculpas. Lo más probable es que cuando llegue allá, ella trate de lavarme el cerebro, e insistirá en que perdone a los otros dos – sentenció el rubio.

-¡Por Kami-sama Mattie! Tu orgullo no puede pesar tanto, es sólo una chica. Si tú no quieres perdonarlos es cosa tuya, pero no seas orgulloso con personas que no te han hecho nada malo – pronunció un decidido Aizawa.

-Supongo que… tienes razón – afirmó finalmente – Iré a su casa. Y si no acepta mis disculpas, pues allá ella.

-En ese caso yo me voy ahora. Adiós – habló el castaño, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-¿Acaso quieres que vaya ahora? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Obvio. Hazlo antes de que te arrepientas – dijo sencillamente el joven, el cual salió por la puerta. Dejando solo a aquel rubio.

.

.

.

Día extremadamente caluroso en Odaiba (como suele ocurrir después de que lloviera toda la madrugada).

La joven Tachikawa se encontraba sentada en su sofá con su pequeña computadora portátil sobre sus piernas abierta frente a ella. La noche anterior había sido agotadora, pero le exigían detalles de lo ocurrido y ella debía hablar.

-… Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. La verdad no sé si actué bien, pero creo que era necesario – dijo ella mirando su pantalla. En ella se veía una pareja de jóvenes, un guapo rubio y una linda castaña con cabellos medianamente cortos. Sus caras denotaban gran sorpresa.

-Mimi, la verdad no sé bien que decirte… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes tu verdadero motivo para volver a Japón? – habló la castaña del otro lado de la pantalla. Su cara había pasado de la sorpresa a una notable tristeza.

-Si Mimi. Yo te había mencionado que te notaba cambiada, pero nunca esperé que fuera por algo así – agregó el desanimado muchacho.

-TK… Hikari. Si no le dije nada a nadie fue porque ese era un asunto que necesitaba sanar yo sola así que por favor no se preocupen innecesariamente por mí. Además, eso no es lo importante acá – respondió tranquila la joven.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos e hicieron una mueca de duda. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que las cosas hubieran ocurrido así, y ahora no sabían que decir.

Finalmente, luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio la castaña menor habló.

-Eres nuestra amiga, por eso nos preocupas. Y aunque eso haya pasado hace más dos años, quiero que sepas que _debes _confiar en nosotros – dicho esto la joven apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, haciendo que este sonriera y su cara se tiñera de rojo.

La mayor soltó una pequeña risa – Gracias chicos.

-M-mimi ¿Cómo está Sora? – balbuceó el rubio, tratando de cambiar el tema, y que su amiga no notara el tono de su rostro.

-Emm, ella ya no está viviendo acá – soltó Tachikawa desviando la mirada.

-¿¡Qué…!? – exclamó la pareja al mismo tiempo.

-Anoche cuando llegué encontré una nota suya en la puerta. Me dio las gracias por todo, pero que volvería donde su madre. Y no he sabido nada de ella – dijo desanimada.

-¿Y de Taichi? – inquirió el rubio mirando a Hikari.

-Mi hermano no me contesta el teléfono – respondió la menor con la vista fija en el suelo de la habitación de su amigo – aunque algo me dice que está con Sora.

-No me extrañaría, de hecho creo lo mismo – acotó la otra joven – Supongo que sólo nos queda esperar y ver como terminan las cosas.

-Ojalá que mi hermano te haga caso – habló un no muy convencido Takaishi.

-Ojalá… – susurró Tachikawa.

De pronto el timbre de la casa de la castaña sonó, haciendo que todos los que se encontraban participando en esa conversación dieran un pequeño salto debido a la sorpresa.

-No se quien podrá ser… pero mejor seguimos hablando más tarde chicos. Adiós – se despidió la mayor con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Adiós Mimi, luego hablamos – se despidieron al mismo tiempo.

La joven cortó la video-llamada, cerró su computadora y se dirigió a la puerta.

La sorpresa a ver a su visitante fue grande.

Después de todo, una estrella de rock no es una visita que se recibe todos los días.

-Ishida… ¿Qué haces acá? – fue lo primero que ella atinó a preguntar.

-Ah… ¿Puedo pasar? – replicó el joven que no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la castaña.

-Claro, pasa – respondió con un leve sonrisa al caer en cuenta que no había recibido de buena manera al rubio.

Una vez adentro de la casa, Yamato comenzó a observar los cuadros que la adornaban, casi como si las paredes le fueran a dar las palabras precisas para su disculpa.

-¿Quieres algo para beber? – preguntó ella al notar que el joven no decía nada.

-No gracias – dijo al salir de su cuasi trance. Él la quedó mirando fijamente, se produjo un momento de incómodo silencio.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque tengo varios jugos y cos…

-Discúlpame – interrumpió.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó levantando sus cejas.

-Te pido que me disculpes Mimi, no debí comportarme así anoche – dijo fríamente.

-Agradezco tus disculpas Ishida, pero no a es mí a quien se las debes… – sentenció de manera serena.

-¡¿Perdón?! – exclamó el rubio, ahora algo encolerizado.

-Lo que oíste. Agradezco tu gesto, pero a mí es la última persona a la que deberías pedirle disculpas en este momento.

-¿Te das cuenta Tachikawa, que vine hasta tu casa a pedirte disculpas por algo que tú misma te buscaste, y en el que nadie te pidió que te entrometieras. Y aun así te das el lujo de despreciarlas? – exclamó furioso.

-Antes que todo por favor cálmate Ishida – se comienza a acercar lentamente a él – Yo no estoy despreciando nada. Sólo reitero lo que te dije anoche – dedicándole otra pequeña sonrisa.

-Anoche… – susurró Yamato para sus adentros.

"_¡Tú no sabes nada Ishida!"_

-Está bien, está bien… comenzaré de nuevo – suspiró sonoramente – Discúlpame Mimi, por favor entiende que no fue mi intención tratarte mal. Llegaste en un mal momento y creo que me desquité contigo, tú sólo tratabas de arreglar las cosas y… aunque a ti no te corresponde involucrarte en esto, yo no debí tratarte como te traté y en verdad lo siento – se notaba que estaba siendo honesto.

-Gracias Matt – suspira – en verdad aprecio tu gesto. Pero por favor, por lo que más quieras piensa lo que te dije anoche – toma las manos de él – esto no le hace bien a nadie.

Yamato dio un paso atrás, y rápidamente separó la unión de sus manos con las de Mimi. Él no tenía fama de que le agradaran _esas _muestras de cariño.

-Disculpa, pero estoy acostumbrado a mantener cierta distancia – mencionó entre dientes.

-No te preocupes, me alegra que por lo menos ahora tengas un peso menos – respondió complacida.

-Bueno eso es lo que tenía que decirte. Nos vemos – esboza una media sonrisa y se dirige a la puerta. Pero justo cuando tiene sus dedos sobre la manilla se detiene en seco.

-¿Sucede algo Yamato? – preguntó extrañada la joven al ver al rubio estático.

-Hay algo más, algo que me ha resonado en la cabeza y no se lo he mencionado a nadie.

-¿Qué cosa? – inquirió sorprendida la muchacha, aun más que antes.

Ishida dio media vuelta y quedó al frente de Mimi. La observó por unos instantes y luego miró el suelo.

-¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando tu novio te fue infiel? Perdón si este tema te complica, pero… – suspira – Lo poco que te he visto en estos dos años que volviste a Japón has sido alegre, casi igual a la niña que conocí cuando tenía once años. Nunca esperé que tu verdadera razón para volver haya sido algo así.

-Tú lo has dicho, '_casi'_ igual – su mirada ahora delataba una profunda tristeza – No es que el asunto me complique, pero aquí entre nos te confieso que es algo que aun me hace sentir extraña.

-¿Todavía no has cerrado el tema? – preguntó algo complicado el rubio.

-No es eso – sonríe tristemente – Es que todo fue tan rápido que ahora cuando miro hacia atrás me pregunto si actué de la mejor manera.

-No te entiendo… – soltó confundido.

-Es una larga historia… – murmuró.

_**Flashback**_

-Sé que podemos confiar en ti mi pequeña – dijo Satoe emocionada mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hija, casi cortándole la respiración.

-Gracias… mamá – respondió con bastante dificultad.

-Nunca te hemos dejado sola durante una semana completa mi princesa. ¿Estás segura que no nos quieres acompañar? Tú sabes que no me cuesta nada comprar un tercer boleto – comentó su padre, aun no muy convencido de dejar sola a su hija de diecisiete años.

-Estoy segura papá – respondió ella, ahora libre del abrazo materno – Ustedes necesitan esta segunda luna de miel.

-Cuídate mucho mi pequeña princesa, en la cocina encontrarás comida suficiente y todos los teléfonos en caso de emergencia – mencionó la mujer.

-Lo sé, no se preocupen. Me sé cuidar sola – replicó despreocupada.

-Estamos conscientes de eso hija. Puedes invitar a Regina para que te haga compañía si gustas – habló el padre mientras terminaba de cargar las últimas maletas en el taxi.

-¡Muchas gracias papá! – exclamó la joven.

-Ah si, y nada de chicos en casa. Queremos mucho a Michael, pero no podrán estar solos acá durante nuestra ausencia – sentenció ahora serio el patriarca Tachikawa.

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes – respondió rodando los ojos – Mejor apresúrense antes que pierdan su vuelo a Sao Paulo – al tiempo que impulsaba a sus padres hacia el taxi.

-Cuídate mucho mi princesa, te extrañaremos – se despidió su madre una vez dentro del vehículo.

-Yo igual los extrañare mucho, disfruten todo lo que puedan – dijo Mimi despidiéndose con su mano.

-Te extrañaremos pequeña mía. Nos vemos en una semana – y una vez ambos adentro, el coche partió.

-Son demasiado sobreprotectores, pero aun así los amo – habló sola la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros.

La castaña dio media vuelta y entró a su casa. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número que tenía entre sus favoritos.

-Aló Regina, mis papás ya se fueron, y me dijeron que podías quedarte a hacerme compañía. ¿Te parece si vienes acá más tarde?

-'Emm… no creo que pueda Mimi' – balbuceó la voz al otro lado de la línea – 'Tú sabes que se vienen los exámenes finales y no estoy bien en literatura. Prefiero quedarme estudiando'.

-Pero podemos estudiar juntas, tú sabes, como cuando éramos niñas – trataba de convencer la joven.

-'Gracias, pero no gracias. Me quedaré acá… luego hablamos. Adiós' – masculló rápidamente y cortó la llamada.

Tachikawa contempló sorprendida su teléfono por unos segundos. Cada vez le extrañaba más la actitud de su amiga, ya que de hace ya un par de meses que actuaba de esa manera con ella.

Muy distinta a la amistad que tenían cuando la ojimiel llegó a los EEUU.

-Bueno, si Regina no puede estar conmigo creo que llamaré a Michael. Después de todo mis papás dijeron que él no puede estar acá, pero no dijeron nada de que yo no puedo ir a su casa – pensó sonriente en voz alta.

Marcó un número que conocía de memoria y esperó el tono.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con tono cariñoso.

-'Hola Mimi, estoy bien ¿Y tú?' – respondió con cierto tinte nervioso aquella voz masculina.

-Ahora estoy sola, mis papás se acaban de ir. Me preguntaba si podría ir a verte ahora, no sé, podemos ver alguna película o te puedo cocinar algo – dicho esto la joven se mordió su labio inferior.

-'Emm lo siento princesa, pero estoy cansado. Mi papá acaba de salir a una cena de negocios y estoy solo' – balbuceó.

-Por lo mismo – replicó animada – te puedo cocinar algo especial.

-'Disculpa pero prefiero descansar. Tuve que limpiar todo acá y estoy muerto. Nos vemos mañana princesa. Adiós' – el muchacho cortó la llamada, sin dar oportunidad de que la joven le respondiera.

-¡Esos dos están cada vez más raros! – Exclamó – Pareciera como si… – de pronto, por una fracción de segundo a Mimi se le vino una horrible imagen a la mente, una imagen que implicaba a sus dos seres más queridos en ese continente.

Agitó rápidamente su cabeza y se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban.

-Tachikawa, deja de imaginar estupideces – se regañó a si misma – Mejor pienso en que haré esta noche – hace un leve puchero y suspira. De la nada una nueva idea aparece en su cabeza – Bueno, si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña.

Esa noche era más fría de lo normal, corría un fuerte viento que calaba los huesos de aquellos valientes que caminaban por la calle y entre esos pocos valientes se encontraba una castaña adolescente cubierta por un abrigo blanco, traía consigo una bolsa de supermercado en la que al parecer llevaba víveres.

Caminaba a paso rápido, quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino. Después de unos cuantos minutos ahí estaba. Era un edificio que se notaba lujoso, entró y no fue necesario que hablara con el guardia, él ya la conocía.

Se dirigió al elevador, entró y apretó el botón del sexto piso. Esperó a que se detuviera y se dirigió hasta el final del pasillo, deteniéndose frente a la última puerta.

Estaba a punto de golpearla pero se detuvo. De pronto recordó un detalle que le habían dicho hace unos cuantos meses. Giró y buscó algo entre unas plantas que había al lado de la puerta.

-Acá estás – habló por lo bajo al encontrar una llave dorada – Quiero que esto sea una _gran_ _sorpresa._

Introdujo lentamente la llave y una vez adentro cerró la puerta con suavidad. Inmediatamente le llamó la atención que la única luz que iluminaba el departamento era la de la cocina, y ninguna más.

La persona que buscaba no se veía por ninguna parte – ¿Dónde estará Michael? – pensó en voz alta.

Instantáneamente un fuerte ruido de algo que cayó al piso la sacó de sus cavilaciones, venía de la habitación del susodicho.

La joven sonrió, al fin sabía donde hallaba él. Se dirigió al lugar de donde provino el ruido, la puerta estaba abierta, pero al estar todo obscuro en su interior no se podía ver nada.

Apenas rozó el interruptor de la pared y un grito la sorprendió.

-¡Mimi no prendas la luz! – exclamó una voz masculina.

Pero el pulso de la muchacha fue más rápido.

Inmediatamente una grotesca imagen quedó a la vista. Esa voz provenía de un rubio de ojos verdes que se cubría todo de la cintura para abajo con una sábana. Se encontraba en el piso, al parecer trató de cerrar la puerta pero no alcanzó.

La vista de Tachikawa luego se fue a la cama y lo que vio ahí tampoco fue mejor. Cubriendo sus senos con una sábana se encontraba una joven de largos y negros cabellos, su mirada se encontraba desorbitada, haciendo que sus extraños ojos grises se vieran más grandes de lo normal.

-Michael… Regina – balbuceó la joven que ya había dejado caer la bolsa con comida y sus ojos se encontraban agolpados con lágrimas.

-Mimi, no es lo que tú crees – dijo el rubio. Se puso de pie y tomó el brazo de la recién llegada.

-No me toques – susurró la chica, alejando su brazo de todo contacto.

-Vamos Mimi, no te pongas así – agregó él, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Necesito salir a acá – musitó débilmente Tachikawa, dicho esto dio un paso al costado y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-¡Michael, no dejes que se vaya! – gritó la pelinegra.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Mimi ya había salido por la puerta.

La castaña ni siquiera esperó el ascensor, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron. Una vez afuera del edificio empezó a correr a dirección opuesta al viento.

No le importaba que el rumbo que estaba siguiendo no era el de su casa, ella quería despertar, quería creer que sólo fue una pesadilla.

En definitiva, ella quería desaparecer.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Ishida ahora se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la castaña. Escuchó de manera atenta el relato de la joven y todavía no podía creer lo parecidas que eran sus historias.

-¿Y después de lo que pasó esa noche que hiciste? – se atrevió a preguntar.

-Hablaron conmigo, aunque al principio yo rechazaba las visitas de ambos y todas sus llamadas… finalmente llegué a un punto en el cual necesitaba saber el porqué de las cosas.

-¿Y qué te dijeron? – inquirió interesado en la conversación.

-Me dejaron claro que todo lo que pasó entre ellos fue un 'error', que no se amaban y cosas por el estilo – suspira – Michael me pidió una segunda oportunidad y Regina… bueno Regina me trató de convencer de que volviera con Michael.

-Tú lo rechazaste… supongo – mencionó Yamato con tono de obviedad.

-Así es, de hecho a los pocos días de que mis padres volvieron de su viaje le comuniqué que volvería a Japón, con la excusa de que acá estaba la universidad que yo quería. Evidentemente nunca les comenté lo que sucedió durante su ausencia.

-¿Y aun así quieres que perdone a esos dos? Mimi, tú deberías defender mi actuar más que nadie – apeló el cantante poniéndose de pie.

-¿Todavía no te das cuenta Ishida? – respondió una serena castaña que también se puso de pie.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué? – preguntó extrañado.

-Michael y Regina, a diferencia de Taichi y Sora no se amaban. Para ellos todo fue un juego en el que no tomaron en cuenta mi presencia.

-Sigo sin entender a que te refieres.

-Taichi y Sora se aman – suspira – Si tan solo te molestaras en aceptar hablar con ellos te darías cuenta de todo lo que sufrieron engañándote, además ellos no pueden ser felices juntos si tú no los perdonas.

-¡Entiende que yo no tengo nada que hablar con ellos! – exclamó alterado.

-Matt, cálmate – habló relajada, posando sus manos en los brazos del joven en señal de tranquilidad – Si yo que soy una princesa inmadura y consentida según tú pude perdonar… ¿Por qué tú no?

-No uses psicología inversa conmigo. Además… ya no creo que seas eso, después de todo, hemos pasado por situaciones parecidas – susurró mirando hacia otro lado.

-Gracias… supongo – esbozó una tenue sonrisa – De todas maneras Yamato, trata de reflexionar un poco, guardarte esa ira dentro tuyo no te hace bien, y el perdón es la mejor forma de sanación.

El rubio giró su rostro y volvieron a quedar frente a frente. Fueron por lo menos un par de minutos en los que él la observó estático, la joven se sentía algo incómoda en esa situación, pero no dijo nada hasta que él reaccionara solo.

Y de pronto habló.

Las palabras que marcaron un nuevo comienzo en la relación de ambos.

-¿Tú me ayudarías en esto?, sinceramente dudo que pueda hacerlo solo – dijo con la mirada perdida, algo avergonzado.

Mimi formó una verdadera sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. Saldremos _juntos _de esto.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**Desde mis cenizas renacer, ave fénix pero de papel (8) **  
Agradezco a Lucybell por crear una canción que relata perfectamente la situación de este fic xD

Hablando en serio, me disculpo de antemano por la demora, como algunos ya saben estoy hasta el cuello con los exámenes obligatorios en la universidad D: realmente es horrible :c  
Ahora, entrando de lleno el el capítulo, por fin señores POR FIN *o* comienza el mimato más explícito. En este cap. fue bastante tenue, pero como ya dije... va lento pero seguro.

Por ahora no hay muchos avisos de este fic, sólo que me tengan paciencia ya que lo más pronto que logre actualizar será después de navidad, así que felices fiestas anticipadas (?) xD

**Gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites :'D realmente me motivan al escribir **

**Annimo: **Me hace muy feliz que te haya encantado :) Ahora nuestros protagonistas tuvieron un capítulo casi enteramente de ellos, ojalá te guste. Saludos

**Anxelin: **Contentísima de que te haya gustado :D Esa es la idea, tratar de mantener la mente con algo de ocio xD Espero que te agrade este. Nos vemos.

**Dianitha'15'Prodz: **Oh pequeña! tu conoces mi drama estudiantil a la perfección D: como vez, de nuevo hice lo inhumanamente posible por actualizar. Como ya dije esta cap marca un antes y un después en la relación de esta hermosa y hasta ahora disfuncional (? pareja xD ojalá te guste y me digas que te parece :D Saludos

**Cualquier duda, comentario crítica, aporte o lo que sea, esta cajita de acá abajo será de gran utilidad :D**

**Nos Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemos**


	5. Límites

**DIGIMON NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, todo lo que ocurre con sus personajes en esta historia corre por mi cuenta.**

* * *

**Límites**

Es doloroso dar todo de uno mismo y que aun así nuestros propósitos no se cumplan.  
Lo anterior es aplicable a todo orden de cosas. El esfuerzo propio es una de las características primordiales que hacen del ser humano una criatura que tiende al progreso, ya que si no nos esforzamos en lo que queremos, no podemos esperar que lo que deseamos se cumpla casi por arte de magia.  
Pero… – Lamentablemente siempre hay un 'pero' – ¿Qué sucede cuando nuestros límites son sobrepasados por algo ajeno a nosotros?, ya que los topes aparecen además cuando colapsamos, y el colapso puede venir desde cualquier parte y en cualquier forma.  
Hasta la persona más paciente puede tirar la toalla y darse por vencida cuando ya no da más en las condiciones en las que se encuentra.  
Pues muchos dirán que si se tiene un sueño o si uno se propone algo hay que darlo todo y luchar hasta el final. No obstante; si se sigue adelante, ¿Cómo saber que no estamos persistiendo en la equivocación?, pues equivocarse es humano; pero insistir en el error es de locos*.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

-Sinceramente no creo que lleguemos a buen puerto con esto – mencionó ella con tono de resignación.

-Tú eres la que no para de hablar estupideces – respondió indiferente.

-Ishida, si estoy acá contigo fue porque TÚ me lo pediste ¿Se te olvidó eso acaso? – dijo Mimi recalcando el indicativo, se notaba molesta.

-No lo he olvidado, y créeme que me he arrepentido todos los días de este eterno mes desde que quedamos es esto – replicó el rubio cruzándose de brazos y formando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Si tanto quieres que me vaya dejemos nuestro 'acuerdo' hasta acá y cada uno sigue con su vida – respondió una ahora muy molesta castaña. Dicho esto se levantó rápidamente del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada, y de manera ágil agarró su bolso y su chaleco; disponiéndose a salir de aquel departamento.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! – exclamó él, parándose velozmente del sofá y posando sus manos en los brazos de ella para detenerla – Cálmate Tachikawa, llevas poco más de un mes viniendo a mi casa y hablando conmigo, creí que ya te habías acostumbrado a mi sentido del humor – habló más tranquilo, manteniendo la sonrisa burlona – Creo que es mejor que vuelvas mañana, al parecer ya estás cansada.

-¡¿Qué no te das cuenta Ishida?! – gritó la joven, soltando bruscamente el agarre del rubio – Todos los días son iguales. Llego a tu departamento, trato de hablar contigo en todos los tonos posibles, intento convencerte de que estás en un error con tu postura de odiar a Taichi y a Sora, me mandas a la misma mierda cada vez que puedes, te respondo de la misma manera, terminamos discutiendo, nos ignoramos por horas, luego me pides disculpas; haciendo como que nada ha pasado y finalmente me dices que mejor seguimos mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así?, ¿Crees que esto sólo es difícil para ti?, me he abierto contigo y he hablado de temas que jamás en la vida pensé que reflotaría… y tú, ¿Y tú tomas esto como si fuera un simple juego, en el que si no resulta un día; lo aplazas para el siguiente?, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que yo también estoy cansada? – soltó Mimi quedando sin aire. Finalmente dijo las palabras que se había mantenido guardadas por días.

Yamato la miraba en silencio. Ciertamente los dichos de la castaña lo tomaron por sorpresa, jamás creyó que ella estuviera sintiendo eso.

Realmente lo dejó sin palabras.

-¿Acaso no dirás nada? – articuló ella luego de varios minutos de silencio – En ese caso mejor me voy a mi casa – da media vuelta y se dispone a girar la manilla de la puerta – Y para que sepas, volveré mañana. Me prometí a mí misma y a ti que saldríamos de ésta situación _juntos_, y pienso cumplirlo. Sólo espero que al menos pienses lo que acabo de decirte y que pongas de tu parte, más que mal tú eres el afectado en todo esto.

-¡Espera…! – exclamó de manera sorpresiva el joven, haciendo que ella girara sobre sus talones, quedando ahora frente a frente. El rostro del rubio denotaba seriedad – Discúlpame si por un momento pensaste que yo me estaba tomando todo esto como un juego. Estoy consciente de que para ti también ha sido doloroso y en serio quiero que tengas claro que si antes no hice un esfuerzo por progresar, lo haré ahora.

-Eso es lo que necesitaba oír Ishida, en serio lo necesitaba – respondió una emocionada Mimi – Y espero que por favor cumplas lo que acabas de decir, créeme que mi paciencia contigo estaba ya llegando a su límite – dijo esto último medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Eh… aún es temprano – balbuceó Yamato mientras veía la hora del reloj de su cocina – Aún falta para la medianoche… son recién las 23:30, ¿Te parece si seguimos con la 'terapia' en otra parte?

_Todo sea por cambiar el rumbo de esa conversación..._

-Me parece una excelente idea – habló Tachikawa, ahora sonriendo.

De pronto una rápida y pegajosa melodía comenzó a sonar. La música provenía del bolso de la joven.

"_Yellow diamonds in the light  
and we're standing side by side__  
__as your shadow crosses mine  
what it takes to come alive"_

-Si no contestas ahora pensarán que te pasó algo malo y seguirán llamando – Acotó el rubio al percatarse que la joven no contestaba su celular.

-Tienes razón – suspira mientras busca el teléfono entre todos los objetos que llevaba en su bolso.

"_It's the way I'm feeling  
I just can´t deny  
But I've got to let it go"_

Cuando por fin lo encuentra, y al ver el remitente en la pantalla suspiró nuevamente y se dispuso a contestar.

"_We found love in a hopeless place… "_

-¿Qué sucede Miyako? – dijo la castaña, que mantenía el aparato alejado por lo menos a 30 centímetros de su oído.

-'¿DONDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS?' – gritaba la pelimorada desde la otra línea. Bajo todos los pronósticos de la castaña, la voz de su amiga era audible hasta para Yamato, el cual ahora se dirigía a la cocina.

Y eso que la llamada no estaba en altavoz.

El rubio veía la escena con su cara llena de incomodidad.

Para nadie era un secreto que Matt no soportaba a la mejor amiga de Hikari. Según él, la susodicha era casi como una copia exagerada de Tachikawa, pero la diferencia que él mantenía entre ambas era que al menos a la castaña le debía un mínimo compostura por conocerse desde niños, en el caso de Inoue él no sentía el más mínimo interés de tratar con ella, ignorándola siempre que le era posible. Y si es que interactuaban, siempre acababan discutiendo por cualquier cosa.

-Yolei, en este momento estoy algo ocupada… ¿Te parece si hablamos mañana? – trataba de apaciguar los ánimos de su amiga, con el tono de voz más tranquilizante que le salió en ese momento.

-'NADA DE _HABLAMOS MAÑANA_ TACHIKAWA, DESDE EL DÍA SIGUIENTE AL CONCIERTO DEL PERRO DE ISHIDA QUE NO SÉ NADA DE TI' – seguía chillando la pelimorada desde quizás qué lugar – 'AHORA MISMO DIME DONDE Y CON QUIÉN ESTÁS'.

Mimi dirigió su vista a Yamato, quien ahora la miraba desde la cocina americana con una expresión seria, más seria de lo normal.

-¡Por Kami-sama Yolei! No soy una niña para que me trates así – respondió las ojimiel, sacando coraje desde lo más profundo de su ser.

_Ese es uno de los efectos que tenía Inoue sobre Tachikawa, cuando ésta se alteraba y empezaba a preguntarle cosas a su amiga, la última siempre acababa soltando todo._

_Era realmente sorprendente que en esas circunstancias Mimi se mantuviera firme._

-'Está bien…' – suspiró. Ahora su volumen de voz sonaba más mesurado, pero aun así era audible para el cantante – 'Me preocupas Mimi, hace más de un mes que no te veo… al menos dime si estás bien'.

-Yolei… aprecio mucho tu preocupación, pero es que en serio estoy ocupada – suspira silenciosamente para que su amiga no la oiga. Se vuelve para ver a Yamato de nuevo, éste la observa ahora visiblemente preocupado – Estoy bien, estoy con… M-mia– soltó al fin.

-'¿Mia?, ¿Quién es esa?' – preguntó obviamente curiosa.

-Mia… ya sabes, mi amiga de la universidad. Estamos planificando nuestra tesis en gastronomía latinoamericana que presentaremos el próximo semestre – improvisó.

-'Mimi, es verano. Nadie en su sano juicio prepara cosas de la universidad en plenas vacaciones' – objetó.

-Sí, bueno… tú sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas a última hora, y ella piensa igual que yo. Cuando quieras te la presento.

-'Eh… claro. Bueno si estás ocupada hablamos luego. Pero en serio hablaremos, pues contigo lejos; a la única que tengo es a Kari, ya que tampoco he sabido nada de Sora' – dijo no muy convencida.

-Claro que sí, hablaremos… Adiós Miya-chan – se despidió algo apagada.

-'Adiós Mimi'.

Tachikawa guardó nuevamente el celular y al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta que Yamato se encontraba apoyado en la pared del pasillo.

-Eres pésima mintiendo – dijo en tono burlesco.

-Detesto mentir, y no mentiría si no me hubieses pedido que lo hiciera – respondió haciendo un puchero.

-Agradezco que me hayas echo caso. Nadie sabe lo de nuestras 'sesiones', ni siquiera a Akira se las he comentado, y ese me sigue llamando para preguntarme por qué estoy tan desaparecido.

-Todavía no me dices por qué quieres mantenerlas en secreto.

-Es simple. La prensa me ha vinculado a muchas chicas luego de _"tú sabes qué"_, es cosa de que una persona se entere de que me estoy encontrando con alguien más para que comiencen a acosarte con preguntas. Yo ya estoy más o menos acostumbrado, pero no es justo hacerte pasar por eso. De hecho, Kotaro es el único que tiene cierta información de que tú vienes a mi departamento.

-¿Kotaro?

-Kotaro es el portero encargado de todo este edificio – respondió con simpleza – Le pago un buen bono extra por su silencio.

-Ah, pues ¿Gracias por la consideración? – contestó ella algo insegura. Honestamente las palabras del rubio la tomaron por sorpresa y no supo que decir.

El joven hizo una media sonrisa y dio media vuelta, hasta desaparecer en una de las habitaciones.

_-'Saldremos en mi moto, con el casco es imposible que me reconozcan' _– se oyó su voz desde otro cuarto.

Un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de ella al escuchar el medio en el que se transportarían.

-¿Cómo le digo que me asustan las motos? – se preguntó a sí misma aterrada - ¿Al menos tendrá un casco para mí?

-_'No te preocupes, tengo dos cascos'_ – habló él de la nada, casi como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de la ojimiel.

El cuerpo de Mimi se relajó instantáneamente, por lo menos ahora tenía algo que le daba cierta seguridad.

-Bien, nos vamos – anunció Matt, apareciendo desde el fondo del pasillo con un casco negro en cada mano y con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color puesta.

El rubio le estiró el que llevaba en su mano derecha, era más pequeño que el que se supone que usaría él. Además el de ella era abierto, a diferencia del otro que tenía un cristal que cubriría el rostro de quien lo usara.

La joven lo aceptó y se mantuvo callada. El único motivo que se le ocurría a ella para que Yamato tuviera un casco ideal para una mujer, es que ese era el que usaba Sora cuando salían juntos.

Fue un trayecto completamente silencioso el que hicieron desde el departamento hasta los estacionamientos del mismo edificio.

Caminaron hasta uno de los últimos lugares del estacionamiento, hasta que Yamato se detuvo justo al frente de una gran motocicleta.

Mimi quedó maravillada, pese a no saber nada de cualquier tema que mezcle llantas; bujías y motores, no paraba de observar al gigante que tenía frente a ella.

Los asientos de cuero negro y el metal cromado la hacían un verdadero espectáculo a la vista.

-Es una _Big Bear Choppers G. T. X. Grand Touring _– especificó orgulloso su dueño – No sabía que te gustaban las motos Tachikawa.

-No me gustan, de hecho me asustan un poco – respondió con sinceridad – Pero debo admitir que ésta es linda.

-Como digas – rodó los ojos, se puso su casco y subió a la moto – Súbete.

-Si no hay de otra… – también se puso su casco y cuidadosamente se montó en el vehículo, algo temerosa.

-Aunque no te agrade la idea, debes abrazarme si no quieres salir volando cuando vayamos a 90 km/h. – comentó al notar que ella se sujetó del asiento.

La muchacha exhaló aire y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del músico.

Mimi temblaba, la verdad es que no le importaba tener que abrazar a Yamato, lo que realmente le preocupaba era caerse o aún peor, tener un accidente.

-No te preocupes, esta belleza además de ser veloz, es muy segura. No pasará nada malo – agregó Matt como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos de nuevo.

La muchacha sólo asintió con la cabeza y permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

Ishida encendió el motor y lentamente la motocicleta comenzó a avanzar entre los demás vehículos del estacionamiento, deteniéndose sólo en la portería, donde esperaron que el encargado levantara la barrera de seguridad.

Una vez afuera el rubio aceleró y comenzó a conducir rápidamente.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, no pasa nada – exclamó nuevamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que los tengo cerrados? – inquirió ella, aun víctima del miedo. Tenía apoyada su frente en la espalda del joven.

-Lo supuse – esbozó una media sonrisa, que se mantuvo oculta bajo su casco – Sólo ábrelos, no te arrepentirás.

-E-está bien… – tartamudeó.

En el segundo que ella abrió sus luminosos ojos mieles, percibió la velocidad en la que andaban. Se acomodó mejor, y ahora podía apreciar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Las calles de Odaiba lucían brillantes, llenas de deslumbrantes carteles luminosos. Para su sorpresa, había pocos automóviles transitando por la carretera, haciendo que su viaje fuera más fluido.

Asomó levemente su cabeza al costado y el frío viento golpeó su cara. Era una sensación única, jamás igualada a algo que haya hecho o sentido antes. El aire helado le otorgaba un efecto de libertad inigualable. Nunca creyó que ir en moto se sintiera tan bien.

-Tenías razón… esto es asombroso – gritó la fascinada joven.

-Te lo dije – respondió animado – Ahora di a donde iremos.

-Uhm… pues pensaba en un lugar que sea al aire libre, que tenga una linda vista y que no esté lleno de gente.

-¿Y ese lugar existe? – preguntó divertido.

-Podría ser el parque _Odaiba Kaihin Koen_, a esta hora debe estar vacío y además tiene vista a la bahía de Tokio.

Yamato no respondió.

-Ishida, ¿Sucede algo malo? – inquirió extrañada y esperó unos segundos - ¿Ishida…?

Pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a respirar de manera cortada.

De la nada la agradable atmósfera en la que se encontraban ambos jóvenes se transformó en un ambiente donde la incertidumbre y el silencio predominaban.

Un par de minutos más tarde, la castaña identificó que se encontraban en la ruta que los dirigiría al parque. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era la reacción que tuvo el rubio al ella decir el lugar al que quería ir.

Luego de unos quince largos minutos aproximadamente ya habían llegado. Yamato estacionó la motocicleta en el aparcadero que se encontraba vacío y se sacó su casco, dando paso para que la castaña lo imitara, dejándolo en el asiento te cuero y bajándose de la misma.

A pesar de que se hallaba en un escenario bastante tenso, Mimi no pudo evitar contemplar el hermoso lugar al que habían arribado.

Lo primero que sintió fue la refrescante brisa marina que golpeó su rostro, haciendo que sus delicados bucles fueran mecidos por el viento. Las luces del _Puente Arcoíris_ brillaban en todo su esplendor, creando un maravilloso espectáculo.

Eran las únicas personas presenten en aquel lugar, eso le daba un toque mágico a la atmósfera. La bella joven por un instante se volvió a sentir una niña, recordaba cuando iba a ese mismo parque de noche cuando era pequeña. Siempre iba acompañada con su padre, que la sacaba a dar paseos nocturnos cuando no podía conciliar el sueño.

-¿Ahora estás feliz? – preguntó el rubio, interrumpiendo sus ensoñaciones.

Esas palabras en sí no tenían nada de malo, pero el tono en que las dijo Yamato fue lo que la impresionaron. Estaban llenas de desprecio.

-¿Disculpa…? – respondió extrañada.

-Que si ahora que estás acá ya te quedaste tranquila – continuó con el mismo tono seco.

-Eh… no sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Ishida – replicó ahora más compuesta, pero aun sorprendida.

-¡No te hagas la tonta Tachikawa, me trajiste a este lugar apropósito! –gritó.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-¡Admítelo de una maldita vez! – apeló alterado.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Ishida?!... ¡No tengo idea a qué te refieres! – Ahora ambos gritaban.

-¡Admite que sabías lo que este lugar significaba para mí, y que me trajiste que apropósito!

-¡¿Qué?!... Ishida no estoy entendiendo nada, explícate de una buena vez.

-¡Tú sabías que aquí fue donde tuve mi primera vez con Sora!

Silencio, un largo e incómodo silencio.

_Suena sorprendente, pero así fue como ocurrieron las cosas. _

_Todo sucedió en una de esas grandes celebraciones de año nuevo a la orilla del mar, se encontraban pasándola bien entre amigos. _

_Pueden estarse preguntando ¿Por qué en un frío parque; dónde pudieron ser descubiertos por cualquiera, y no en una casa como los adolescentes normales? , pues bien, esa fue una de esas noches en las que la alegría, mezclada con alcohol, produjo que una pareja de 17 años hiciera cosas que comúnmente no hubiera hecho. _

_Desde esa noche, durante todos los aniversarios venideros de esta pareja, ellos iban a aquel parque._

_Eso explica por qué para el rubio este lugar significaba tanto._

La castaña se quedó estática observándolo, sin saber que decir. Tenía sus grandes ojos mieles abiertos de par en par; los cuales revelaban sorpresa, jamás imaginó que Yamato le confesaría algo así.

Muchas preguntas rondaban por su mente, y todas querían salir al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que procesar la información un momento antes de decidir que decir primero.

-¿Ahora te quedas callada? – interpeló un sombrío rubio.

-¿Por qué creerías que te traería acá apropósito? – replicó ella, ignorando los dichos del cantante.

-Eres una mujer obsesiva Tachikawa, harías cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir tus objetivos. Estoy seguro de que serías capaz de traerme hasta acá sólo para darme alguno de tus discursos morales baratos.

-¿Esa es la imagen que tienes de mí? – respondió Mimi, con un tono de voz que mezclaba la sorpresa y la indignación – Es cierto que cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo, pero para mí es más importante que mis amigos estén bien. Y no Ishida… no tenía idea que este fue el lugar en donde perdiste tu virginidad – escupió secamente.

-No te hagas la que no sabe nada, tú y Sora se cuentan todo ¿Cómo es posible que _esa _no te haya comentado sobre su primera vez?

-¡Cállate Ishida…! pues para que sepas, Sora es reservada con esos temas. De los 6 años que ustedes estuvieron juntos, jamás me comentó algo relacionado con sexo – sentenció seria – Me duele que pienses así de mí… supongo que es cierto eso que dicen que uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas.

_Ese incómodo momento en el que te das cuenta que estás empeorando las cosas._

-Discúlpame… otra vez – comentó apenado – Creo que este tema me afecta más de lo que pensaba, y reacciono de formas en las que no debería.

Mimi guardó silencio y suspiró manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Ahora era Yamato el que sentía la tensión en el aire, y era él el que no se atrevía a hablar.

-Con simples disculpas no se arreglan las cosas Ishida. Hay que ir más allá, y tratar de no cometer los mismos viejos errores de siempre. No puedes seguir tratando a la gente como te plazca, para luego sólo pedir falsas disculpas y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva – pronunció mientras mantenía una mirada punzante sobre él –… Por un momento creí que en serio te interesaba lo que te decía, y que en verdad te importaba salir adelante – finalizó con sus ojos con lágrimas emergentes.

-Si me interesa salir adelante – respondió acercándose rápidamente a ella – Es sólo que… es sólo que a veces creo que todo este asunto de Sora y Taichi va más allá de mis límites – murmuró algo contrariado.

-Ya no sigas diciendo que son tus _límites _los que te tienen así, porque eso es mentira – sentenció Mimi, mirando fijamente al rubio que tenía frente a ella.

-No te entiendo – respondió incrédulo.

-¿En serio quieres que diga qué es lo que pienso? – aludió de manera desafiante.

-Eh… por favor – contestó dudoso.

-A ti lo que te pasó fue que te hirieron el ego. Siempre te consideraron como "El gran Ishida", el músico exitoso, el de una buena familia; que pese a estar separada funcionaba bastante bien, el que tenía grandes amigos, al que lo seguía siempre una horda de fans dispuestas a hacer lo que sea sólo por estar cerca de él; pero que a pesar de eso llevaba un estable noviazgo con una chica bonita. Tenías todos los elementos para poder llevar una vida tranquila, pero de la noche a la mañana las cosas dieron un vuelco de 180°, y tu panorama cambió. Tú rabia contra Sora y Tai no es nada comparada a la que te guardas a ti mismo, por no haberte dado cuenta de lo que sucedía a tú alrededor y no hacer nada para poder cambiarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, tú eres incapaz de comprender lo que pienso y siento Tachikawa – alegó indignado – Yo me voy de acá, no me interesa estar acá y tener que escuchar tus mierdas.

-Oh no, tú te quedas acá – en ese momento lo agarró de su hombro y lo detuvo – Tanto repites que yo soy incapaz de comprenderte, pues bien; trataré de comprenderte. Empecemos desde el principio, ya que Taichi y tú siempre fueron amigos… ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de Sora en primer lugar?

-No tengo tiempo para esto – gruñó, sacando la mano de la castaña de su hombro.

Rápidamente Mimi alcanzó la mano de él, y la aprisionó entre las suyas propias. Su semblante ahora era más suave.

-Ishida, sólo tú puedes hacerte entrar en razón. Por favor respóndeme… respóndete ¿Qué cosas de Sora hicieron que te enamoraras de ella?

-Bueno emm – balbuceó – Sora es… comprensiva, cariñosa, tranquila, amable, me contenía cuando sentía que no podía seguir y me dejaba sólo cuando se lo pedía – respondió casi como si cada palabra que dijera lo golpeara por dentro.

-Qué más, siempre hay algo más – insistió.

-Pues también ella era comprensiva conmigo, podía llegar triste después de un mal día… – suspira – pero siempre tenía una palabra para alentarme. Era como si ella fuera…

-Una madre para ti – interrumpió.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Eso, creo que el verdadero motivo por el que te fijaste en Sora fue porque ella suplía el hecho de que no tuviste una figura materna presente en tu vida – hizo una pausa para comprobar la reacción del músico, y al ver que él sólo la quedó viendo con la mirada perdida continuó – Sora es muy linda, cualquiera estaría encantado de estar con ella, eso no te lo negaré. Pero la forma en que la describiste recién, más que de exnovia, sonó casi como las palabras que le dedica un hijo a su mamá.

Yamato no respondió.

-¿No dirás nada? – respondió Mimi algo asustada. Es casi estado de shock de Matt la estaba preocupando.

-Yo… yo me tengo que ir de acá – respondió aun en trance. Dicho lo anterior, soltó la unión con la muchacha y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su motocicleta.

-¡Espera Ishida! – gritó, haciendo que éste frenara en seco – Si no enfrentas esto ahora, jamás lo harás.

-¿Y qué mierda quieres que enfrente? – replicó gritando, al tiempo que daba media vuelta, y quedaba frente a Mimi de nuevo.

-Enfrenta lo que acabo de decirte, piénsalo y te darás cuenta que tengo razón – hizo una pausa, y no muy segura prosiguió – Tú no amabas a Sora.

-Cállate – murmuró.

-Yamato, por favor… – hablo en tono paciente.

-¡Que te calles maldita sea! Ya estoy harto de que te llenes la boca con lo que tengo que hacer y de lo que debo sentir. ¡Y no vuelvas a referirte a Sora de esa manera! –sentenció gritando.

Silencio, sólo silencio acompañado de una fría brisa, que ya no era para nada refrescante, ahora era de un hielo que calaba los huesos.

Mimi se quedó callada, a la vez que las pupilas de sus grandes ojos mieles se dilataban producto de la ira. Ya antes había estado molesta, pero ahora… ahora ya había llegado a su límite.

_Ahora ambos se encontraban en un nivel "sin filtros"._

-¡Te puedes ir a la mierda ahora mismo! – le gritó con furia contenida – ¡Decídete de una maldita vez Ishida! Primero dices que no quieres saber nada de Sora ni de Taichi, luego dices que quieres salir adelante y dejar el dolor atrás, después sales con que todo lo que te digo es basura y terminas con que no quieres que te vuelva a hablar 'mal' de Sora… ¡¿Quién carajo te entiende?! – finalizó ella con un sollozo ahogado.

-¡Cállate! – rugió.

-¡No me callaré! ¡Tú cerrarás la boca y oirás todo lo que tengo que decirte! – chilló con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El rubio no dijo nada, su rostro se mostraba expectante.

-¡Odias que te digan las verdades que no quieres escuchar! ¡Ya estoy harta de todo esto Ishida! Tú… tú tienes demasiados dramas internos, y no creo que sea capaz de seguir así – susurró ahora mirando el suelo – Todo esto me está superando – suspiró – Yo creí que había cerrado una parte de mi vida, y que la había dejado atrás, pero con todo lo que hemos hablado durante el mes comprobé que esa herida está más latente que nunca – guardó silencio unos segundos antes de proseguir – Además, ¿Te diste cuenta cómo acabas de reaccionar?, nuestras conversaciones no han servido de nada… nuestro 'acuerdo' llega hasta acá.

-¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no – respondió impresionado por la determinación de la castaña – Tú me hiciste una promesa…

"_Saldremos juntos de esto"_

-… Acabas de decir que cuando te propones algo lo cumples. No puedes dejar todo así tan de repente, sólo por una discusión. Hemos tenido muchas y esta es la primera vez que reaccionas así – comentó agitado.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo… – respondió ahora con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, sorprendiendo al rubio – Eres tan voluble, casi como un niño – se aproximó a él y lo tomó de sus muñecas. Mirándolo a los ojos – Y bueno… supongo que ésta será una promesa que no podré cumplir, pero creo que esto nos hará bien a ambos.

-¿Cómo puedes tomar una decisión así, tan a la rápida? – dijo alterado, aún cegado por la impresión – Hace una hora estábamos tan… bien ¿Qué nos pasó? – preguntó casi hablando consigo mismo.

-No la tomé a la rápida, vengo varios días pensando en esto; quizás todo lo que ocurrió hoy fue un detonante. Y no reacciones así, después de todo tú una vez dijiste que "_si no fuera porque tenemos el mismo círculo de amistades no tendríamos ningún punto en común"_. Ya me olvidarás – finalizó esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero eso fue antes de que… bueno, antes de que te conociera – replicó cabizbajo.

-Eso es algo bueno después de todo. Ahora me conoces y supongo que somos amigos. Pero sólo tú puedes seguir, porque sólo tú sabes lo que en verdad quieres… yo ya estoy cansada – soltó la unión que tenía con el cantante, y secó sus lágrimas con las mangas de su chaleco – Adiós Ishid… Yamato – corrigió. En ese instante dio media vuelta y se perdió en las calles de Odaiba en plena madrugada.

-Adiós, Mimi – susurró el rubio, con su vista nublada.

* * *

**Notas de Autora**

_*"Errare humanum est sed in errore perseverare dementia" . _Frase atribuida a Paulo, jurisconsulto de la antigua Roma.

** Canción: _We Found Love _de Rihanna.

* * *

¿Hola? ¿Alguien se acordará de esta historia? Confesaré que he sido una irresponsable TuT Sé que prometí que actualizaría después de navidad, pero también se me pasó año nuevo D: (feliz 2013 de paso :D). Ha pasado casi un mes desde mi última actualización, y admito que esta vez fue de floja... dormí harto, me esguincé un tobillo y leí muchos libros :D este mes ha traído de todo.

Ahora refiriéndose al fic, supongo que todos los libros que leí me llenaron la inspiración de dramatismo, por lo que no se extrañen de los nuevos cursos que tomará este fic.  
Mientras revisaba el capítulo me dí cuenta que esta Mimi es bastante más dura, pero créanme que es sólo una pequeña fachada de nuestra protagonista, la pobre la ha pasado muy mal.

Estuve haciendo un pequeño calculo, y aproximadamente queda capítulos. Desde el principio planeé hacer una historia no muy larga.

Agradezco enormemente las reviews, los favoritos, los follows y a aquellos lectores silenciosos que hacen que esta floja se motive para escribir xD

Les aviso que tiré mucha carne a la parrilla(?) con este cap, así que todos los comentarios, sugerencias y críticas son más que bienvenidos :)

**Annimo: **Ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena :D me hace muy feliz que te guste esta historia, y muchísimas gracias por la paciencia xD

**pilikali: **Te estaban acercando taaanto, pero pasaron muchas cosas que los terminó separando, creo que fue bastante dramático D: Ojalá te guste este capitulo :)

**Dianitha'15'Prodz: **Mujer xD todo lo que el cap anterior tuvo de gracioso y tierno, este lo tuvo de dramático D: a ratos me hace sentir un poco culpable el vuelco que le dí a la historia, pero al menos quedé conforme :D Créeme que me hizo tan feliz escribir a Akira, creo que es mi personaje favorito xD  
Te informo que me fue muy bien en ese cochino examen de ética, así que no más Kant para mí :D Mil gracias por apoyar esta historia, ojalá te haya gustado lo que leíste.

**Saludos, muchas gracias y no me odien por la irresponsabilidad.**

**Se despide Black Hole Girl**


	6. Perfil en Reflexión

**DIGIMON NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, Y LAMENTABLEMENTE NUNCA LO SERÁ**

* * *

**Perfil en Reflexión**

El ser humano de por sí no le gusta ser herido, son casos puntuales en los cuales a este no le importa recibir dolor. Pero en esencia, el hombre huye de todo aquello que le puede causar sufrimiento.

¿Por qué?

Siempre he oído que lo que no te mata te fortalece, entonces ¿Por qué escapar de esas oportunidades que nos da la vida para superarnos a nosotros mismos?

Por favor no me acusen de masoquista. Lo que trato de decir es que el dolor es inevitable, todos alguna vez nos harán sufrir; intencionalmente o no, por lo tanto… ¿Para qué resistirse a esto?, no es necesario causarle un peso extra a nuestra existencia por cosas de las que no se pueden escapar.

Si algo tiene solución, ¿Para qué te vas a preocupar?; y si algo no tiene solución, ¿Para qué te vas a preocupar? La ansiedad conlleva al colapso, y el colapso nos destruye.  
Errar es humano, y la solución correspondiente puede que tarde; pero llegará. Si uno falla se toma como una enseñanza, pero no es el fin del mundo.

Y mejor aún, si la solución radica en uno mismo y no en acciones de terceros ni en consecuencias futuras, el crecimiento debiera ser mayor.

Si tienes un problema que te quita el sueño ve y enfréntalo, ya que no hay mal que dure cien años.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

-¿No crees que fuiste muy dura con él? – preguntó; rompiendo el largo silencio que se llevaba mantenido desde que se encontraron

-¿Cómo sabes que… bueno, que estaba con alguien? - replicó ella, despertando de su casi estado de shock.

-Me llamaste a las 2 de la mañana para que te fuera a buscar a plena zona urbana, cuando te encontré traías una cara de funeral, y desde que te subiste no has dicho ni una palabra. Aparte, si alguien te hubiera hecho daño sería el primero en notarlo… es cosa de unir puntos, princesa – enumeró el moreno, correspondiéndole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Perdón por molestarte tan tarde Tai. Entiendo que estés cansado, pero no sabía a quién más llamar – murmuró Tachikawa aun con la mirada perdida.

-Oye, no digas eso – dijo haciéndose el ofendido – Tú ya deberías saber que yo estaré siempre que me necesites Mimi; para mí no es problema ayudarte… después de todo, te conozco desde que ibas en cuarto grado, y esta no sería la primera vez en que tengo que recogerte después de una cita.

-¡No estaba en ninguna cita! – exclamó enojada, y roja como un tomate.

-Esa es la Mimi que conozco – respondió animado, con su típica sonrisa.

_Efecto Taichi Yagami, pocos son los que no caen en él._

-¿Y… acaso conozco al pobre diablo al que le acabas de cortar las alas? – preguntó a la vez que hacía doblar su auto en una esquina.

-¡Qué no estaba en ninguna cita! – repitió usando el mismo tono anterior, pero su rostro cambió a uno de gesto triste al fijarse en las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, es que… – la joven suspiró mientras enterraba sus cuidadas uñas en su bolso, luego de unos segundos de silencio habló – Sucede que yo si estaba con alguien… alguien que tú conoces _muy_ bien – lentamente giró su rostro hacia el castaño para evaluar su reacción.

La expresión facial del moreno delataba su sorpresa, mantenía la vista fija en el camino, pero aun así la impresión que se llevó era innegable.

-¡No era una cita, ya te lo dije! – añadió rápidamente, alzando sus manos en señal de negación – Es algo más… complejo, y largo de explicar.

-Y no me lo puedes decir… – sentenció formando una leve sonrisa.

-Técnicamente, no – susurró.

-Si no puedes decir nada, no puedo obligarte – Sonrió – Confío en ti y en tu buen juicio de las situaciones… sé que haces lo correcto.

-Gracias Tai, eso espero.

-Princesa… ya te dije que para mí no es problema apoyarte, después de todo, te veo como una segunda hermana.

En ese momento el vehículo en el que iban se detuvo, inmediatamente Mimi se mostró sorprendida.

-¿Ya llegamos?... – la castaña se asomó al cristal de la ventana del asiento del copiloto y no reconoció en sitio en donde se encontraban – Taichi, tú sabes donde vivo, y éste ni siquiera es el barrio… acá vives tú – concluyó al identificar el edificio.

-Así es – respondió sonriente – Esta noche dormirás en mi departamento… me preocupó verte así como te encontré hoy, así que preferiría que te quedaras acá.

-No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí – objetó con una triste risa – Estaré bien si me quedo sola.

-Oh no, claro que no – rio.

En un ágil movimiento el moreno se bajó de su auto y se dirigió por fuera al asiento del copiloto. Una vez ahí, le hizo un gesto a Mimi para que bajara el vidrio de su ventanilla, y ella cumplió.

-¿Qué planeas lograr con todo esto Tai? – inquirió con una de sus cejas levantada.

-Ya te dije, dormirás acá… sé que no es tan lujoso como tu casa, pero es lo suficientemente cómodo como para que la princesa descase, al menos por esta noche – rápidamente se alejó de la puerta y la abrió, dando espacio para que Tachikawa saliera.

Estando ella ya afuera, Yagami hizo una pequeña reverencia cual mayordomo.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas princesa? – ahora sonreía de manera resignada. A esa altura, ya no le quedaba más que hacerle caso a su amigo.

-Muchas, pero aún no las suficientes.

_El efecto Yagami lo hizo otra vez._

.

.

.

Aproximadamente eran las 12 del día, él se encontraba aún acostado en su cama pese al inmenso calor que azotaba a la ciudad. Sólo miraba el techo, no durmió en toda la noche; mas no tenía sueño. Simplemente se hallaba consumido por sus propios pensamientos.

De pronto, varios golpes seguidos a la puerta hicieron que despertara de su estado catatónico*.

-Que se pudra el resto, no estoy para nadie – balbuceó el rubio, a la vez que se cubría los oídos con su almohada.

Así estuvo al menos unos diez minutos, hasta que esos golpes de la nada cesaron.

-Menos mal… – dijo entre dientes.

Inmediatamente después que el silencio volviera a reinar, éste fue interrumpido por la voz de Chris Cornell cantando _Like a Stone_.

-¡Por la mierda, déjenme dormir! – exclamó mientras apretaba con fuerza cualquier tecla de su BlackBerry, lo que hizo que la música se detuviera – Maldita alarma – reclamó y se volvió a enrollar entre sus sábanas.

-'¡PARA DE HOLGAZANEAR Y ABRE LA PUERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!' – gritó furiosa aquella voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No puede ser… – murmuró Ishida con un hilo de voz. De manera violenta, abrió sus azules ojos y buscó su teléfono perdido en algún lugar entre sus sábanas, cuando al fin lo encontró, leyó la pantalla; en ese instante se dio cuenta que lo que había sonado no fue la alarma; sino que era su tono de llamada.

-'SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ, ¡RESPONDE!' – volvió a gritar aquella voz.

Yamato suspiró al caer en cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Hola Yutaka… – habló finalmente con voz nerviosa.

-'POR FIN EL PRÍNCIPE YAMATO SE DIGNÓ A CONTESTAR EL CELULAR' – se oía exaltado, pero mantenía el tono irónico – '¡¿CUÁNDO PLANEABAS APARECER?!'.

-Eh… ¿pronto?... han pasado muchas cosas últimamente – aún nervioso.

-'Uhm' – suspiró – 'Estoy afuera… sólo abre' – ordenó, y cortó la llamada.

Una vez terminada la comunicación, el rubio se desplomó pesadamente sobre su cama y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Esto me pasa por usar la misma canción de alarma y tono de llamada.

Ya concluidas sus 'lamentaciones' se levantó, y con paso cansino se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Ya ahí, vaciló unos cuantos segundos antes de abrirla.

_Yutaka Asakura, tecladista. Una de las pocas personas ha logrado intimidar a Yamato Ishida._

_Personalidades similares, choque inevitable._

Finalmente al abrirla se encontró con la figura de un guapo joven de su misma edad, con piel blanca como la leche y largos cabellos azabaches, amarrados en una cola de caballo. Se hallaba cruzado de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados.

Se produjo un largo momento de silencio, el cual Ishida no se atrevió a interrumpir.

Sólo un suspiro de parte del recién llegado hizo que por fin el cantante se relajara un poco.

_Lo peor ya pasó._

-Nos tenías preocupados, imbécil – habló a la vez que abría sus ojos, dejando a la vista su también negra mirada.

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero ha sido un mes lleno de cosas, por denominarlo de alguna manera – rápidamente meditó las palabras de Asakura – Espera… ¿Dijiste "nos"?

-Ah sí, traje refuerzos. Si no abrías la puerta, entraríamos de todas formas… con o sin tu consentimiento – respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

De pronto; y de forma sorpresiva, de los costados del umbral aparecieron dos jóvenes, uno castaño de ojos verdes desde la izquierda; que mantenía otra sonrisa maliciosa, y uno de piel levemente morena, de cortos cabellos castaños y ojos azules desde la derecha; el cual se notaba serio.

-¿Akira?, ¿Takashi?... ¿Ustedes también?

-¿Qué esperabas? – Habló el moreno, manteniendo su semblante severo – Tú fuiste el que no quiso dar señales reales de vida por más de un mes.

-¿Qué hubiera sido de nuestra banda sin nuestro querido y sexy Mattie? – dijo el ojos verdes sonriendo.

-Luego puedes seguir con tu romance Aizawa, vinimos por algo serio – acotó el joven de oscura cabellera.

-¡Vamos Yutaka!, déjame hacer más ameno el reencuentro con este ingrato – replicó entretanto acomodaba sus brazos en su nuca y mantenía una gran sonrisa – Además, no te hagas el duro, que tú eras el que estaba más preocupado por éste.

-Akira, cállate – respondió el apelado, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su amigo.

Y sin que el rubio les hiciera un ademán para invitarlos a pasar estos entraron, pasando al lado de él, y a éste no le quedó otra opción que simplemente cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Cuando el cantante llegó a su sala, se encontró con sus compañeros de banda sentados en su sofá más grande. Lo miraban expectante, esperando que les explicara de una buena vez el porqué de su ausencia.

Yamato se sentía incómodo, no era normal esa sensación que ya se estaba haciendo frecuente en él.

_La culpabilidad era una invitada reciente en su vida, y de a poco se hacía cada vez más presente._

-Chicos, no es nada grave… fue innecesario que vinieran los tres – comentó al fin, restando importancia – Disculpen mi irresponsabilidad y si acaso los preocupé, pero ya les dije… he estado ocupado.

-Dinos de una vez que mierda te pasa. Estás raro, y eso no lo puedes negar – habló el joven de largos cabellos.

-Si Matt, te ves horrible – añadió el baterista, señalando con su mano la apariencia de éste – Esas ojeras hermano, se nota que no has dormido nada. Es como si un camión hubiera pasado encima de ti y luego apretara reversa… menos mal que no hay fans cerca, o se decepcionarían.

-No estamos acá para bromas, Aizawa – mencionó Yutaka – Ishida, en serio nos preocupas. Date cuenta cómo estás ahora… no atinas a nada, nos dejaste entrar a tu casa y no pusiste resistencia alguna. ¿Dónde está el Yamato al que una vez tuvimos que amarrar para que nos dejara dormir acá de uno de nuestros primeros conciertos?... luces tan apagado.

-Te ves mal hermano, ni cuando terminaste con Sora quedaste así – acotó Akira, quien ahora tenía un serio semblante – Espera… – miró al rubio a los ojos – ¿Lo que hablamos la última vez que te vi tiene algo que ver con tu estado actual?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ustedes dos hablaron? – interrumpió Takashi, incorporándose a la plática.

-El día siguiente al concierto en el Zepp Tokyo.

-¿Zepp Tokyo?, ¿Entonces esto tiene que ver con lo que pasó con Sora y Tai? – cuestionó Asakura.

-No – respondió el ojos verdes – Ya lo entendí… todo esto es por Mimi, ¿Cierto?

-¿Quién es Mimi? – preguntó Yutaka una vez más.

-Mimi, la castaña que nos visitó en los camerinos, la amiga de Yamato.

-¿La que se fue llorando? – añadió Yutaka.

-La misma – asintió con la cabeza – ¿Estoy en lo correcto Matt?

-Has estado en silencio todo este rato, respóndenos de una vez – exclamó desafiante el pelinegro.

_Sin salida._

.

.

.

-Hasta que despertaste – afirmó un sonriente Yagami al ver que cierta castaña aparecía por la cocina de su departamento.

-Anoche me costó quedarme dormida… supongo que por eso desperté tan tarde hoy – respondió todavía un poco adormilada, mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas.

-Por lo mismo creo que ya no es hora de desayuno, así que serviré tu almuerzo – ahora le daba la espalda mientras buscaba un plato.

-¿Tan tarde es? – preguntó sorprendida, eliminando toda señal de cansancio.

-Son las 13:30 – señaló el moreno al revisar su reloj de muñeca.

-¡¿Qué?! Por Kami-sama, Tai; que vergüenza – chilló – Cuando desperté mi celular estaba descargado, pero nunca creí que fuera tan tarde.

-Tranquila princesa – mencionó en tono afable, a la vez que servía dos platos de tempura** – Estamos en verano, y tú vives sola… no importa si te desordenas un poco. No es como si alguien esperara que cumplieras un horario.

-Tienes razón – suspiró triste, pasado un par de segundos; alejó el plato que tenía frente a ella.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-No es eso – alzó su cabeza y miró a Taichi a los ojos – Tengo que hablar contigo… lo estuve meditando anoche, y me di cuenta que debo decírselo a alguien.

-Está bien, te escucho – respondió el moreno, ahora preocupado.

-Es difícil de explicar, porque prometí que no diría nada… pero creo que ya no vale la pena seguir con eso… – soltó complicada.

-No Mimi, detente – interrumpió en seco, cosa que sorprendió a la joven – Tú eres decidida, incluso obstinada a ratos. No tengo muy claro que es lo que ha sucedido, pero no dejaré que abandones eso en lo que te has esforzado.

-Tai, tú no entiendes – respondió moviendo su cabeza en señal de negativa.

-Entiendo lo necesario – pausó – Me dijiste que no podías decir nada, la Mimi que conozco cumple siempre su palabra. Si algo me ha enseñado todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos meses, es que lo hecho, hecho está. No vale la pena lamentarse, y mucho menos dejar tiradas las cosas a medio camino.

-Tai… por favor – susurró.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que muchos creen, incluyéndote – recalcó suavizando su expresión – Mírame a mí… si hubiera abandonado todo, probablemente no me habría metido en tantos líos, pero aun así creo que he crecido con esto… y te aseguro que Sora piensa igual que yo.

La castaña se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

-Sora… me había olvidado de ella por completo – musitó para ella misma mirando hacia la nada – ¿Cómo está? – exclamó preocupada.

-Está mucho mejor – esbozó una sonrisa – Ayer en la noche volvió de Hokkaido, cuando me llamaste para que te fuera a buscar yo acababa de ir a dejarla a su departamento.

-¿Y qué hacía por allá?

-Su madre le sugirió que se tomara unas pequeñas vacaciones alejada de la civilización, así que aprovechó que tiene unas primas por allá – profundizó su sonrisa – Definitivamente el aire puro le sentó bien.

-Te oyes como un completo enamorado – acotó ella, contagiada por la alegría de su amigo.

-Lo estoy – suspiró – Tardé años en declararle a Sora lo que siento por ella, y soy consciente de que cuando lo hice no fue el mejor momento… traicioné a Matt y de la peor forma posible. Él pagó injustamente por mi cobardía.

-Tai, no te estoy reprochando nada.

- Lo sé, y a eso quiero llegar – pausó – Yamato nos odia, eso lo sé, pero créeme que cuando llegue el día en que nos querrá escuchar, haré todo lo posible para que nos perdone. No sólo por mí ni por Sora, sino que por él… no le hace bien mantener tanto odio.

-¿Y tú crees que ese día llegará? – preguntó dudosa.

-Estoy seguro – rio levemente – De hecho, aunque suene raro, tengo el presentimiento de que ese día no tardará en llegar – ahora mirándola a ella – Tú deberías aplicar esto.

La joven sólo atinó a mirarlo con gesto de extrañeza.

-Me refiero a que tú podrías tomar lo que te digo a modo de ejemplo. Yo he seguido adelante pese a lo difíciles que han sido este par de meses, y cuando tenga que enfrentar a Matt seguiré dando todo de mí, para que algún día nos pueda perdonar… la idea es nunca dejar de intentarlo, ya que al final te darás cuenta que todo valió la pena – sentenció el moreno.

-Pero… – meditó un momento – Tai, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que yo ya estoy cansada de seguir intentando?, creo que llegué a un punto en que por más que me esfuerce no consigo nada.

-Eso es válido, pero mírate – suspiró – Andas decaída, como si en cualquier momento te fueras a poner a llorar, y tú no eres así.

-Ya lo sé, y por lo mismo debo velar por lo que es mejor para mí… si me alejo todo creo estaré más tranquila – replicó mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a agolparse.

-Pero no te hará feliz.

Mimi abrió sus ojos de golpe, las palabras de su amigo la tomaron por sorpresa.

-Sólo piénsalo… ¿En realidad quieres alejarte?

.

.

.

-Lo peor de todo es que tiene razón, todo lo que dijo respecto a mi es verdad… y yo el muy imbécil me comporté como un hijo de puta con ella – soltó finalmente Yamato, quien sentía que se había liberado de un gran peso.

Lo había dicho todo. Esa charla en el camerino, su conversación con el baterista, cada detalle; hasta la última fatídica noche.

_Después de todo, si era la hora de la verdad, mejor aprovecharla._

-Pues sí que te tuvo paciencia. Si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de ella, te habría mandado a la mierda en la primera semana – comentó Yutaka, luego de escuchar atentamente la historia de Ishida, al igual que el resto de la banda.

-Gracias – respondió el rubio, con voz seca.

-De nada – replicó Asakura con una burlesca sonrisa – Te lo mereces por no haber confiado en nosotros, idiota. Era obvio que no le diríamos a nadie lo que hacías.

-Bueno, al menos eso explica el porqué de tu "desaparición" – agregó Akira haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Pero, hablando estrictamente del tema, por lo que nos acabas de decir, no había día en que ustedes dos no discutieran… entiendo que te sientas mal por como la trataste, pero no creo que sea como para haberte encontrado en este estado – mencionó el pelinegro, adoptando su postura seria nuevamente.

-Apoyo a mi hermano del teclado – acotó el ojos verdes, señalando a Yutaka – Además, ni siquiera por Sora te vi así; y eso que duraste seis años con ella. Y no es por menospreciar a Mimi, ya que sé que ustedes se conocen desde niños, pero, ¿Desde cuando que son más que simples conocidos?… un mes y un par de semanas – suspiró pesadamente – Por algún motivo, no deja de parecerme curioso todo esto.

-¡Ah! – gritó desesperado – ¡¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?!

-Tú eres el que se complica solo – dijo Takashi, quien llamó la atención de todos, ya que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento – Nadie más que tú puede responder todo esto.

Yamato reflexionó las palabras de su compañero por unos segundos. Estaba absorto en pensamientos buscando algún tipo de explicación, pero lo único que conseguía era confundirse más.

El rubio se encontraba sentado en su sillón individual, el cual se hallaba situado de frente al sofá que compartía el resto de los presentes que esperaban expectantes las palabras de su amigo.

-Bueno… – soltó cauteloso – Cuando pasó lo de Sora, dediqué mi tiempo únicamente a odiarlos, tanto me enfoqué en eso que hasta terminé componiendo una canción. Me olvidé de mí y de lo que en verdad me interesa. Aparte de querer vengarme de alguna forma de ellos, no me interesaba nada más. Pero con Mimi… – pausó.

-¿Con Mimi…? – insistió Akira.

-Pues ella no dejó que mi ira me dominara… bueno, al menos hasta ayer – suspiró – Discutíamos, nos gritábamos, hablábamos por horas o nos ignorábamos, pero siempre me mantuvo ocupado en algo – hizo una pausa – Aunque ella dijera lo contrario, para mí todos los días que estuvimos juntos eran distintos, con Tachikawa uno nunca está seguro de lo que puede pasar – sonrió mirando al vacío – Cada mañana de ese mes yo despertaba con la idea de que debía hacer algo… me dio una razón para no mandarlo todo a la mierda… y sin esa razón, ya no sé hacia donde ni qué debo hacer.

Silencio.

Al escuchar tales palabras, los tres músicos se miraron entre ellos con sus rostros visiblemente sorprendidos.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el cantante, extrañado por aquella reacción.

-Matt – el ojiverde meditó sus palabras antes de continuar – No sé cómo decirte esto, pero… ¿No crees que estás empezando a ver a Mimi como algo más que una amiga?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás enfermo o dormir tanto ya te está comenzando a afectar la cabeza? – exclamó.

-No creo que lo que dice Akira sea tan descabellado – intervino el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona – Sólo hay que escucharte para darse cuenta que ya dejaste de ver a esa chica como una amiga más.

-Y no tiene nada de malo, ella es realmente bonita, y se nota que se preocupa por ti.

-Mejor cállense – respondió Yamato con toda la sequedad que le fue posible en ese momento – Si vinieron a hablar mierda, prefiero que se vayan.

-Está bien Ishida, tranquilízate – habló Takashi tan sereno como siempre – Tienes razón, si vinimos fue porque nos preocupas y queremos ayudarte – de paso lanzó una mirada severa a sus otros dos compañeros.

El castaño y el pelinegro se mantuvieron en silencio tras captar el pseudo regaño.

-Pero nosotros no podemos hacer mucho si tú no pones de tu parte para arreglar las cosas – finalizó.

-Takashi tiene razón – agregó Aizawa – ¿Acaso planeas hablar con ella?, porque quedarte acá no cambiará nada.

-¿Y qué gano con ir a verla? – preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la ventana de su balcón – Ella fue la que se quiso alejar de mí.

"_Sólo tú sabes lo que en verdad quieres… yo ya estoy cansada"_

-Todo tiene solución hermano – dijo el baterista, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él – La misma Mimi te lo dijo, ella se aburrió de dar todo de sí y que tú no demostraras interés en arreglar las cosas.

-Ya sé que me dijo eso, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes.

-Lo que Akira trata de decirte es que ahora puedes ir a hablar con ella porque ya tienes todo claro – agregó Asakura imitando a su amigo, poniéndose de pie también – Tú mismo nos acabas de decir que todo lo que te dijo era cierto. Y ya que tienes tus ideales definidos, puedes ir a decírselo.

-Exacto, ella valorará el hecho de que meditaste sus palabras y le probarás que todo su trabajo no fue en vano – sentenció el castaño con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿En serio creen que eso servirá de algo? – inquirió Ishida, evidentemente poco convencido por las palabras de sus amigos.

-Claro que funcionará, y si no… bueno, cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarte en cama en verano, sólo y envenenándote la mente con mierda – aseguró Yutaka.

-Bueno, veamos qué pasa – sonrió levemente.

-Entonces ve a bañarte, y arréglate un poco. Si aún le guardas algo de respeto a nuestra banda, no saldrás a la calle pareciendo un vagabundo – bromeó el ojiverde.

-Claro, claro – el rubio rodó sus ojos hacia el cielo, para luego dar media vuelta en dirección al pasillo principal, y dirigirse hacia alguna de las habitaciones del inmueble.

Cuando se encontraba caminando, y con una desafiante sonrisa que nadie pudo percibir, habló.

-Ah sí, ni crean que les agradeceré por esto – bufó, y desapareció en lo que a vista del resto de los presentes parecía ser su habitación.

-Sólo espero que con todo esto ya no sea tan cabeza dura, y deje atrás ese odio enfermizo contra Sora y Taichi – acotó un pensativo Asakura.

-Al menos ya volvió a ser a ser el de siempre – soltó Akira sonriente, quien acomodó sus brazos atrás de su cabeza – Ya no podemos hacer más, ahora no nos queda otra que esperar que las cosas fluyan solas.

.

.

.

Faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar finalmente a la residencia Tachikawa.

El ambiente callado se mantuvo en el vehículo de Yagami, no obstante, a diferencia del de la noche anterior, este silencio no era incómodo; sino más bien necesario.

Ambos jóvenes tenían sus mentes ocupadas en pensamientos relacionados con la última conversación que sostuvieron… sobretodo ella, que se hallaba con la mirada fija en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto.

Cuando finalmente se encontraban en su destino, el castaño detuvo su auto en la entrada de la casa de ella.

-Bueno, cumplí con traerte sana y salva, princesa – sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Tai, en serio no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti – se produjo un nuevo momento de silencio, y la leve sonrisa que ella llevaba cambió por una expresión de incomodidad – Y… respecto a lo que me dijiste…

-No te preocupes – interrumpió, manteniendo su semblante alegre – Tal vez fui un poco duro contigo hace un rato, discúlpame, pero no lo pude evitar. Ya te lo dije, confío en ti y en tú juicio, estoy seguro que harás lo correcto.

-Tai… – en ese momento la joven desabrochó ágilmente su cinturón de seguridad y abrazó a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas – Muchas, _muchas _gracias.

-No te preocupes – rio.

Pero el bello momento fue interrumpido por un ruido que hizo que ambos se paralizaran y que a la castaña se le pusiera roja su cara.

-Eso te pasa por rechazar mi comida – soltó Yagami, con una juguetona sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

Tachikawa muerta de vergüenza; se alejó rápidamente del castaño. Su estómago la traicionó en el peor momento.

-Debí haberme comido el tempura – lamentó.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, la joven abrió la puerta del vehículo, y se dispuso a salir de este.

-¿Te quedas a comer?, hace rato que no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos – dijo una vez afuera.

-Claro, podríamos invitar a Sora – respondió animado, mientras salía del auto.

-Me encantaría, no sabes cuánto la extraño – replicó alegre.

Ambos se dirigían a la gran puerta de metal que separaba a la calle, del antejardín de la casa Tachikawa.

Pero al entrar, ahí estaba _él_, esperando.

La primera en verlo fue la castaña, que no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Yamato Ishida se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de su casa, con sus azules ojos abiertos de par en par mirando hacia ellos, y tan pálido como nunca antes lo había visto.

Lo único que atinó a hacer la joven fue girar hacia donde venía Yagami, intentando detenerlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El silencioso ambiente que se produjo tras el sorpresivo encuentro inquietó a Mimi, la cual se impresionó al darse cuenta que ambos mostraban la misma reacción.

-'Al menos no están peleando' – pensó, pero aun así le preocupaba que ninguno de los dos hablara.

-Taichi… m-me sorprende verte por acá – habló el rubio con algo de dificultad, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de ella.

-Sí bueno… digo lo mismo – sonrió levemente, algo apenado.

-Uhm… – balbuceó – Pues, sin querer escuché su conversación, así que mejor me voy… Otro día hablamos Mimi – entonces él se acercó sigilosamente a su motocicleta, que se hallaba debajo de uno de los árboles que adornaban el bello jardín.

La ojimiel estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.

-No te preocupes Yamato, lo tuyo se ve más importante – dijo Taichi, cosa que sorprendió al cantante – Yo puedo volver otro día – dicho esto, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

-Está bien – respondió más calmado – Ah, y Taichi… – el castaño se detuvo – Ambos sabemos que tenemos una conversación pendiente, te lo recuerdo para avisarte que esa conversación será más pronto de lo que crees – finalizó con un leve esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro.

El moreno suspiró al escuchar esas palabras, lo tranquilizaban. Ahora se sentía tan… tan _ligero_.

-Lo sé – y con una gran sonrisa adornando su cara se dirigió a la calle.

Mimi fue testigo de ese momento, para ella todo ocurrió tan rápido, que lo sintió hasta irreal. ¿Desde cuándo Yamato reaccionaba con tanta tranquilidad?; ¿Por qué no agarró a Taichi a golpes en el momento en que lo vio?, eran las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza.

-Yamato, quédate acá por favor, ya vengo – exclamó al despertar de sus pensamientos - ¡Tai, espérame! – salió rápidamente en busca de su amigo.

Al salir se encontró con el moreno subiéndose en su vehículo, de manera ágil se acercó a él. Para sorpresa de ella, este seguía sonriente.

-Tai, no estoy muy segura de qué fue lo que pasó ahí, pero no quiero que pienses cosas que…

-Tranquila princesa – interrumpió – No es necesario que me expliques nada, ahora creo entender lo que está pasando, y yo sólo puedo darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias?

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, por favor sigue así – pausó – Tú eres la única persona que puede ayudarlo – dicho esto, el castaño abrazó a su amiga, subió a su auto, y partió.

Ya estando sola, la castaña tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a entrar a su casa nuevamente.

_Sea lo que le tocara enfrentar en aquel momento, estaba lista._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

*_Catatonia: _Estado que se caracteriza por la ausencia de voluntad y movilidad.

**_Tempura: _Comida típica japonesa que consiste en la fritura de verduras y mariscos.

***Canción: _Like a Stone _de Audioslave.

* * *

Acá estoy de nuevo con una actualización más de esta bellaca historia, porque #%& que me costó escribir esto D: Les confieso que este capítulo era mucho más largo, pero nunca pude hacer un final que me dejara conforme, así que lo corté... si hubiera decidido eso antes, el cap lo habría subido hace días -.-

En las notas de la última actualización, FFnet me jugó una mala pasada y borró la cantidad de capítulos restantes, así que lo diré todo los letras.  
Esa vez puse que quedaba aprox unos tres capítulos a los más, pero luego lo pensé bien y serán cinco, haciendo un total de diez :D

Ah sí xD lo de la alarma de Matt se me ocurrió porque una vez me pasó lo mismo, desde ese momento nunca repito las canciones en mi celular.

Espero que este capítulo no decepcione, así que por favor sean sinceras con sus comentarios :)

Agradezco y sigo agradeciendo los comentarios, favorites y follows :D no saben lo mal que me sentía al ver sus reviews y yo aún no actualizaba :c

**Cute Femme: **Todavía no me acostumbro al sistema elimina palabras de FFnet ._. después cuando leí las notas de autora quedé como WTF al ver eso xD. Me alegran montones las nuevas lectoras, y mucho más que te haya gustado. Esta cap salió algo diferente al anterior, ojalá me digas que te pareció :)

**Sleeping Hook Shipper **o **Dianitha'15'Prodz(?): **Leí tu review y pensé ¿quién es ella o: ? después me dí cuenta que cambiaste tu nombre xD El capítulo pasado fue bastante intenso, y en este tuvieron lugar las lamentaciones de ambos. Lo único que espero es que este sea igual de interesante D: no quiero bajar el nivel(?) Como sea, ojalá te guste :D

**Annimo: **La vez pasada me demoré mucho D: tenía si o si que valer la pena la espera. Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado ese capitulo... resultó intenso hasta para mí xD Espero que este te guste igual. Saludos :)

**Minpao hyun: **Bienvenida mi más reciente lectora :D tus palabras eran las que me hacían sentir más culpable por no actualizar pronto D: Me alegra que te esté gustando todo :) Saludos.

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por la paciencia y comprensión.**

**Se despide Black Hole Girl**


End file.
